Hong Kong A Cidade Noturna
by peve
Summary: !!!!##**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ONLINE**##!!!! Pensava que a magia podia consumir tudo, inclusive o amor. Mas foi o último verão que percebi que nada poderia consumi-lo. A não ser os amantes.
1. Amados, misteriosos e bonitos

**Capítulo 1: Amados, misteriosos e bonitos**

  
        Sakura acordou pela manhã, dando graças por ser férias. Correu para a cozinha  abraçando seu pai.  
  
Sakura: 'Bom dia papai!!!'   
  
Fujitaka: 'Bom dia, pequena Sakura.'

  
Touya: 'Bom dia, monstrenga.'  
  
Sakura(com uma má vontade que já era familiar.): 'Bom dia Touya. E já disse que não sou monstrenga!!!'  
  
Touya: 'Que seja...'  
  
Sakura(virando-se para um retrato disse): 'Bom dia mamãe!'  
  
        Sentou-se à mesa, agradeceu à refeição e tomou seu café da manhã quieta, pensativa mas com calma pois veria seu amado dali a alguns minutos. 

  
        Colocou os patins e aproveitou o belo sol que banhava em seu rosto para iluminar o seu caminho. Passando pela linda alameda de árvores recheadas com flores de cerejeiras, olhando para o céu de braços abertos pensou que Shaoran a esperava no fim da Alameda com seu sorriso raro, seus olhos que mergulhavam no mais puro castanho olhando-a. Baixou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para onde andava, foi quando percebeu uma presença, não de uma carta, não de Kero, não de Yue ou Clow. Muito menos a de Shaoran. Era uma presença nova, nunca sentida antes. Identificou-se com ela, de uma certa maneira. Foi quando sentiu uma mão tocando-a com uma certa violência, de modo a tapar sua boca. Olhou pelo canto do olho e aliviou seu susto!  
  
Voz: 'Shh! Cuidado! Há uma presença perigosa aqui!!!'      
  
        A voz de Shaoran sussurrou em seus ouvidos.  
  
Shaoran: 'Ainda bem que está bem!'

  
Sakura: 'Shaoran! Que bom que é você!! Fiquei com um susto, poderia ser um ladrão! Ou estuprador, ou um assassino, ou um seque--'   
  
Shaoran(cortando Sakura): 'Shh!! A presença ainda não foi embora...'  
  
Sakura(começando a beijá-lo sem parar): 'OK...mas só queria agradecer.'

Tomoeda era um bairro muito conhecido em Tóquio, pelos seus acontecimentos mágicos, considerado um dos pontos mais magicamente concentrados do mundo inteiro. Era sem dúvida um ótimo lugar para se morar. Cheia de alamedas de tudo quanto era árvore. Um perfeito lugar para amores, passeios, vida e magia.   
  
        Ao final da Alameda encontraram Tomoyo, junto a Kero. 

Para variar, uma câmera mirava Sakura, ela sem jeito começou a rir, um pouco envergonhada.

  
Shaoran: 'Não deviam estar aqui! É perigoso, acabamos de sentir uma terrível presença!'  
  
Kero: 'Sai daqui moleque!!'

  
Sakura: 'KERO!! Quantas vezes já pedi para não falar assim com Shaoran!!?'  
  
Kero(fingindo uma paz): Ah!!  
  
        Sakura reparou então alguma coisa atrás da árvore!! Alertou Shaoran!

  
Shaoran: 'Tomoyo saia daí!! Tem algo atrás de você! Rápido!'  
  
Sakura(empunhando o báculo): 'Vamos Tomoyo!'

          
        Tomoyo não se moveu, somente acenou "não" com a cabeça.

  
Shaoran: 'Vamos Tomoyo! É daí que está vindo a presença!!'  
  
Kero(impaciente): 'Rápido!!! Você pode morrer garota!! Não se brinca com magia!!'

  
        Foi quando Tomoyo, revelando a mão que estava escondida atrás dela disse que eles veriam uma surpresa. Foi quando saiu de trás da grande árvore de cerejas um garoto que aparentava a mesma idade que os outros jovens, 14 anos. Alto, bonito, cabelos alvos com olhos chocolate claros, quase mel. Ele parecia ser um íntimo de Tomoyo. Eu me apresentei: "Sou Icans (pronúncia correta: Ícas). Namorado de Tomoyo." · Boquiabertos eles não falaram muito. Tomoyo se pôs em minha frente.  
  
Tomoyo: 'Por favor Sakura!! Não ataque!!'  
  
Sakura: 'Só atacarei se ele me der motivo para fazer isso!'  
  
Kero(sério): 'Como possui tal magia!?'   
  
Icans: 'Sou filho de um grande mago, devem conhecer o Mago Hayashii.' 

  
Shaoran: 'Sinto muito...'

  
Icans: 'Por que?'

  
Shaoran: 'Oras, todos os grandes magos já se foram.'

  
Icans: 'Não. Ele ainda está vivo.'

  
Shaoran(interessado do modo estranho dele): 'Que sobrevivente. Onde ele mora, adoraria conhecê-lo!'

  
        Respondi que morava em Hong Kong, eu morava junto com ele, e mamãe. Esse diálogo tomou horas de meu tempo. Mas foi ótimo conhecer ele. Enquanto isso Sakura e Tomoyo pareciam conversar sobre nós, os garotos! Sakura parecia comentar sobre, em especial, eu! Tomoyo não tirava os olhos de mim, ela devia realmente gostar de mim.

  
Tomoyo: 'Sakura, ele não é lindo?'

  
Sakura: 'Sim, e como.'

  
Tomoyo(rindo com sua piada): 'Sakura! Não se esqueça que sou eu que o namoro, hein!'  
  
Sakura(continuando a piada): 'Pode deixar, tento me segurar.' 

  
Tomoyo(com olhos arregalados): 'Ahn?!'   
  
Sakura: 'Eu estava somente dando continuidade a sua piada.'

  
Tomoyo(rindo aliviada): 'Ah! Que susto!. Ha ha ha, boa.'  
  
Sakura: 'Me diga, desde quando estão juntos?'  
  
Tomoyo: 'Ah, já vai fazer uma semana.'

  
Sakura: 'E eu só fiquei sabendo agora? Isso não é justo Tomoyo.'  
  
Tomoyo: 'Calma. Na verdade, estávamos num vai-e-vem faz umas três semana, mas só ficamos ah uma. Ele me pediu em namoro ontem, Sakura.'  
  
Sakura: 'Ai ai ai, que romântico! Mas mesmo assim, por que não me contou?'  
  
Tomoyo: 'Oras! E eu ia lhe contar cada menino que eu fico? Você não me conta nem metade!'  
  
Sakura: 'Como? Eu nunca fiquei com nenhum além de Lyn!'

Tomoyo(brincando com a amiga): 'Sei, sei, finjo que acredito.'  
  
Sakura: 'Tomoyo! É verdade!'  
  
        Demorou meia hora até Sakura perceber que Tomoyo estava brincando, como era distraída. Fazia tempo que não via aquele sorriso distraído dela, aquela expressão de desconhecimento, aquela inocência tão pura como o dia. Pena que a noite...  
  
Shaoran: 'Mas me conte mais sobre esse mago Hayashii!'  
  
Icans: 'Sim. Bem, ele viveu grande parte de sua vida treinando nas montanhas de Madagascar, na África, porém não agüentou o calor. Voltou à China e reinou aqui o resto da vida, depois de um tempo veio ao Japão e conheceu mamãe, se apaixonaram no primeiro olhar...'  
          
        Terminei de contar a história a Lyn, que nunca havia visto mais interessado na minha vida inteira, ele parecia estar bem diferente desde que...É melhor tirar essas baboseiras da cabeça, tenho uma missão e a farei!  
        O dia de Sakura foi basicamente passear, às vezes saltitar, com seus amigos e Kero(sempre escondido fingindo ser um simples boneco de pelúcia) pelas ruas de Tomoeda. Foi um dia divertido, afinal as férias da 8ª série não eram menores do que a dos anos anteriores, portanto deveriam aproveitá-las ao máximo!   
        Em casa, subiu direto para o seu quarto. Pegou sue livro de cartas e então pegou A Carta Amor(The Love) e A Visão(The Sight). Juntou-as e por um momento perguntou para si mesma: _O que ele despertou em mim?_


	2. Sumiu!

**Capítulo 2: Sumiu!**

  
        Já não se agüentando em pé, Icans foi pra casa. A cansada boca de tanto beijar Tomoyo atendeu ao telefone, que tocava incessantemente. Era Sakura. Ela parecia aflita!  
  
Sakura: 'Icans!! Você está ocupado!?'  
  
Icans: 'Olá Sakura. Não. Acabei de chegar.'  
  
Sakura: 'O que estava fazendo?!!'

  
Icans(inventando uma desculpa): 'Calma. Estava...er...em um Shopping...passeando. É! Aqui na Av. Karuhm.'  
  
Sakura: 'Bom. Você deve estar cansado. Podemos conversar amanhã.'

  
Icans: 'Espere! O que você quer conversar?'  
  
Sakura: 'Nada. Não é nada.'

  
Icans: 'Então você conseguiu o telefone com a Tomoyo para me ligar e nada falar?'

  
Sakura: 'Bem, eu..como sabe que peguei o telefone com Tomoyo?'  
  
Icans: 'Foi a única pessoa que dei meu telefone aqui em Tóquio. Bem....quer ir tomar um café agora?'

  
Sakura: 'Bom...já que não vai descansar, posso sim! Que horas são? Espere...aqui tem um relógio. Cinco e vinte. Vamos? Encontre-me no parque do Rei Pingüim.'  
  
Icans: 'Ok. Às 17:30.'  
  
Sakura: 'Tá..até logo.'

  
        Cheguei no parque e me sentei num balanço. Notei que as folhas do outono eram carregadas pelo vento, até o rio. Ainda eram 17:24. Olhei para o lado e vi cortado na árvore um coração. Cheguei perto e vi escrito com canivete: _"Chiharu + Yamazaki"_. Aproximei meus olhos do desenho e vi também um _X_ ao lado do coração...Estava concentrado, tentando me lembrar de Chiharu e Yamazaki. Eram tão perfeitos um para o outro. Pena que se foram. De repente minhas pupilas se fecharam! Via tudo escuro, e do escuro veio um azul, índigo, celeste, e então o branco!!! Tudo num flash! Caí pra trás e desmaiei.   
        Isso acontecia várias vezes. Uma por semana no mínimo. Toda vez que sentia uma presença, um fogo me tomava. Saía de dentro de mim. Do fim dos dedos do pé até o início da espinha. Corria pelo corpo, congelando-o. Eram vinte emoções em cinco segundos de dor, frio e de repente alívio, leveza, brisa e então...nada. Eu desmaiava. Dava um branco.(ta parecendo a Mutsumi de Love Hina) Eu simplesmente conseguia desmaiar nas piores horas, e nas mais constrangedoras também. Acordei com o rosto de Sakura, a lua na suas costas brilhava. Estava no chão, repousado ao lado dos balanços do parque do Rei Pingüim.

  
Icans: 'Que horas são?'  
  
Sakura: 'São 17:33.'

  
Icans: 'Ah!'

  
Sakura(me ajudando a sentar no balanço): 'Desculpe o atraso. Tive uns problemas para resolver no caminho.'

  
Icans: 'Não foi nada. Nem percebi o tempo passar.'  
  
Sakura: Bom, o que foi aquilo?!  
  
Icans: 'O desmaio?'  
  
Sakura: 'É.'

  
Icans(mais uma mentira): 'Ele...não foi nada, somente não dormi bem e não agüentei.'

  
Sakura: 'Ah..levei um susto.'

  
Icans(reparando um papel na mão de Sakura): 'Bem...porque não conversamos aqui, o café deve estar cheio.'

  
Sakura: 'É. Pode ser.'

  
Icans: 'O que é este papel?'

  
Sakura(mostrando a carta): 'Ah! Este?'

  
Icans: 'É.'

  
Sakura: 'É uma carta de...um....'   
  
Icans(completando): 'Baralho?'

  
Sakura: 'É. Isso aí! Um Baralho Antigo!'  
  


Quando vi a carta fiquei boquiaberto. Eu já havia visto aquela carta! Era uma carta **Sakura**, a carta **Estrela**! Toda a bondade e poder da estrela que está contida na criadora estavam naquela carta. Uma carta cujos poderes eram capazes de destruir e eliminar todo e qualquer perigo, mal e escuridão na sua frente!

  
Sakura: 'O que foi? Icans?'

  
Icans: 'Nada, nada.'

  
Sakura: 'Fale.'  
  
Icans: 'Eu já vi esta carta antes.'  
  
Sakura: 'Como!?!?'  
  
Icans: 'Como o que?'

  
Sakura: 'Como você já viu esta carta se eu acabei de criá-la?'

  
Icans: 'Er...Bem...'

  
Sakura: 'Esquece! Eu preciso te falar uma coisa.'

  
Icans: 'Fale!'  
  
Sakura: 'Você conhece as cartas Clow né?'  
  
Icans: 'Claro que sim!'  
  
Sakura: 'Então...Você sabe todas elas...?'

  
Icans: 'Sim! Se não soubesse não seria digno do símbolo mágico!'

  
Sakura: 'Pois é. A Carta Alada(The Fly)ela...meio que...'  
  
Icans: 'Que...'  
  
Sakura: 'Sumiu!'  
  
Icans: 'Como sumiu!?? Sakura, você é a dona dAs Cartas. Ela voltará pra você... se não voltar ou o dono mudou, ou ela não existe mais, foi rasgada, queimada...enfim! Ela não pode sumir!  
  
Sakura: 'Então! Ela virou pó! Não existe mais. Virou pó na minha frente!'   
          
        De repente A Carta Estrela sumiu, desintegrou-se, virou pó. E então, estrelas se formaram dela, brilhantes, cintilantes, mas o brilho enfraquecia, aos poucos então elas voaram uma a uma para o céu com o pouco brilho que restava.  
  
Sakura(suspirando e começando a soluçar): 'Oh!! Isso aconteceu com A Carta Alada, virou pó e...e...voou para o céu, na forma de um pássaro.'  
  
Icans: 'Então cada uma vai se desintegrar e sumir no seu poder!?  
  
Sakura: 'Oh Meu Deus!'  
  
Icans: 'O Fogo queimará, O Gelo derreterá, O Bosque virará folhas!'   
  
        Ainda eram 19:40. Voltei pra casa depois de deixar Sakura na sua. Ela ainda estava aflita. Tremia! Cheguei e a secretária eletrônica piscava. Ouvi o recado: _"Icans! Onde você está! Se estiver gandaiando com essas garotas do seu prédio você vai ver!!! Tô indo agora praí!!". _Parece que Tomoyo estava preocupada e....ciumenta! O telefone tocou.  
  
Voz: 'Oi, Icans?'

  
Icans : 'Ele mesmo. Oi Sakura.'  
  
Sakura: 'Oi. Bem...quase todas se foram. Eu e Kero estamos morrendo de medo, não sabemos o que está acontecendo!! O que faremos? Já avisei Shaoran, Tomoyo não está em casa.'  
  
Icans: 'É, ela está vindo pra cá. Morreu de ciúmes quando não me encontrou em casa. Bom..não entre em pânico, deve ser apenas alguma presença. Pensaremos melhor amanhã, As Cartas não podem sumir!'

  
Sakura: 'É. Bom só queria lhe avisar...boa noite.'  
  
Icans: 'Boa noite.'

  
Sakura: 'Ok, tchauzinho.' 

  
Icans(prolongando a conversa): 'Espere! Não quer vir aqui em casa? Afinal Tomoyo já está no caminho, convido o Lyn e todos dormimos aqui.'  
  
Sakura: 'Boa idéia! Avisarei papai. Mas se convidar Lyn, você deve convidar a Mey Ling, porque ela virá de qualquer maneira.'

  
Icans: 'Está bem...acho que Shaoran me deu o telefone dela. Sim! Ele deu.'  
  
Sakura: 'Está bem...devo levar Sleeping(saco de dormir)?'  
  
Icans: 'Não, temos bastante camas....'  
  
Sakura: 'Temos?'

  
Icans: 'É, moro com a minha irmã.'  
  
Sakura: 'Ta... estou indo.'  
  
Icans: 'Beijos. Tchau'  
  
Sakura: 'Tchau Icans.'  
  
        Terminei a conversa e fui para a janela. Abri-a e então As Cartas que estava ao lado do telefone voaram pela janela. Falei para mim mesmo: _"Estas não sumirão Sakura, pode ter certeza..."_


	3. Noite a dentro

**Capítulo 3: Noite a dentro**

_          
         "Você tem idéia do quanto fiquei PREOCUPADA!!!!!! Em pensar que você, meu amado e querido Icans, poderia estar por aí enfiado no submundo de Tóquio!!"_.Tomoyo não parava de ficar no meu ouvido, como foi a primeira a chegar.

Icans: 'Você não avisou Sonomi?'  
  


Tomoyo: 'Não, bem..ela não vai se importar....'  
  


Icans: 'Ela é sua mãe! É claro que vai!'  
  


Tomoyo: 'Não...não vai...Digamos que ela e o senhor Fujitaka estão tendo assuntos para resolver.'  
  


Icans: 'Ah...Há quanto tempo eles estão namorando?'  
  


Tomoyo: 'Já vai fazer 2 anos agora em Maio.'  
  


Icans: 'E como está indo este namoro?'  
  


Tomoyo: 'Bem...vai indo bem...'  
          
        A campainha soou...Era Shaoran. Abri a porta e então nos sentamos na sala. Começamos a conversar, mas só até Mey Ling chegar. Aí tivemos que rir e gargalhar, pois ela é a pessoa mais engraçada que já conheci. Retomamos a conversa, nós quatro,  Mey Ling, Shaoran, Tomoyo e eu. Depois de um tempo a campainha voltou a soar. Sakura entrou e logo me abraçou. Não demorou muito e então ela mostrou as cartas: _"**O Tempo** e **O Através** voltaram pra mim."_

Mey Ling: 'O que?'  
  


Icans: 'É...parece que só restam 5 cartas as únicas que ainda não sumiram.'  
  


Li(retirando os braços de Sakura dos meus abraçando-a fortemente): 'Meu Deus! Mas o que mais vocês sabem?'   
  


Mey Ling(ficando impaciente): 'O que?! O que está acontecendo!?' 

Tomoyo: 'É. Expliquem.'  
  


Kero(saindo da mochila da sua mestra): 'As Cartas Sakura se tornaram pó e sumiram no céu.'   
  


Li(irônico): 'Oi guloso...'  
  


Sakura(não dando tempo de Kero revidar): 'Voltemos, ao assunto.'  
  


Mey Ling(iniciando um otimismo): 'Bom...vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo! Não vamos deixar acontecer como da outra vez, **A Esperança** foi só um final feliz, isso pode não ser.'  
  


Tomoyo: 'Bata na boca!'  
  


Sakura: 'Obrigada pelo otimismo.'

Icans: 'Esperem, antes quero convidar vocês para...Bem...Eu e minha...'  
  


Voz: 'Irmã.'  
  


Icans: 'É.'  
  


Suus: 'Olá...sou Suusgawa. Mas pode chamar de Suus.'           
  


Sakura: 'Olá...muito prazer, meu nome é Sakura.'  
  


Tomoyo(indicando si mesma): 'Prazer. Tomoyo.'

Mey Ling: 'É. Prazer. Sou Mey Ling e este é meu primo Shaoran(apontando para ele).'   
  


        Mey Ling também estava meio desorientada, afinal, Suus apareceu do nada! Afinal praticamente todos estavam. De repente uma garota aparentemente com 17 anos, de olhos cor de rubi e cabelos alvos como a lua simplesmente havia acabado de sair da penumbra de um corredor, de uma casa iluminada predominantemente com velas, fazendo um estilo misterioso.

Suus(me olhando): 'Muito prazer. Icans não para de falar em vocês.'

Tomoyo: 'É mesmo? E o que ele fala de mim?' Quero dizer....de nós.'  
  


Suus: 'Ah. Você deve ser a namorada de Icans. Bem..ele fala bem de vocês.'  
  


Icans(retomando o assunto após um silêncio comprometedor): 'Enfim...o que quero dizer é: Vocês querem viajar para Hong Kong conosco? Passar duas semanas lá?'

Sakura(surpresa): 'Nossa...não esperava isso. Quantas surpresas de uma vez só!'  
  


Tomoyo(a única que pareceu entender o Sakura dizia): 'É.'  
  


Li: 'Não queria ver mamãe tão cedo.'

Mey Ling: 'E eu não queria ver titia tão cedo.'  
  


Suus: 'Bom...viajaremos no fim-de-semana. No sábado.'  
  


Sakura: 'Isso vai ser daqui a dois dias!(ficando mais supresa)  
  


Icans: 'É. Estão interessados? Nós pagaremos tudo!'  
  


Tomoyo: 'Eu poderia.  
  


         Shaoran e Mey Ling também concordaram. E Sakura também, mas hesitou um pouco, afinal o que fariam com as cartas?

Sakura: 'Mas e as cartas?'  
  


Icans(convencendo a garota "meio" desligada): 'Não se preocupe...quem sabe não achamos as respostas num passeio?'   
  


Sakura(com uma certa desconfiança): 'É...é possível. Vamos!'

         Naquela noite, Mey Ling insistiu paera dormir com Sakura e Tomoyo, enquanto Li e Icans preferiram dormir em quartos separados. Bom, como Tomoyo não parava de falar do namorado, as duas amigas tiveram que agüentar papo de apaixonado até as 2 da manhã. Até que Mey Ling quebrou a conversa com aquele seu jeito despreocupado e um tanto imprudente.

  
Mey Ling: 'Tomoyo! Não precisamos saber dos detalhes! Controle-se! Você só tem 14 anos, não dê uma de assanhadinha.(na minha escola tem um monte....)'  
  


Tomoyo: 'Ok...Ok...Não sabia que meu papo era tão chato.'  
  


Sakura(consolando a amiga sussurando-lhe no ouvido): 'Não é chato,  mas depois quero saber de tudo.'  
  


Tomoyo: 'Não economizarei detalhes.'  
  


Mey Ling: 'O que é que as duas cochicham tanto?'  
  


Tomoyo: 'A sua arrogância.'  
  


Mey Ling: 'Que brincadeira sem graça!'  
  


Tomoyo: 'Não é brincadeira!'  
  


Sakura: '...Ai ai ai...'

  
         Sakura virou na cama e tapou os ouvidos com o travesseiro tentando dormir. Cheirou o travesseiro e sentiu um cheiro familiar, não conseguiu lembrar de onde era, mas era familiar. Era de uma mulher, próxima. Mas ela nunca teve nenhuma tão próxima quanto Mizuki ou Sonomi ou...Nadeshiko! Era o cheiro de sua mãe. Feliz por sentir aquele cheiro, dormiu embriagada à ele, esquecendo resto, a briga de Mey Ling e Tomoyo, que havia crescido muito e agora não continha seus pensamentos. Icans estava lhe fazendo bem. Muito bem, pensou Sakura. Bem até demais! Precisava saber onde Tomoyo conheceu este rapaz, tão atraente, bonito, e inteligente. Ele era misterioso e familiar a Sakura, assim como era o cheiro do travesseiro. Mas como? Onde? Sakura ainda não havia descoberto o que Icans havia despertado nela, porém sabia que ele significava algo, além de amigo, mas tinha certeza de que amante não era, Shaoran Li jamais seria substituído. Seu eterno amor.


	4. Chocolate de Aeroporto

**Capítulo 4: Chocolate de Aeroporto**

        Depois de acordarmos no dia seguinte, tomamos café, aliás, o pouco  que restou pois Kero não se conteve e assaltou não só a geladeira, mas como também a mesa do café. Mas não o repreendo por isso, afinal sempre o adorei, meu querido companheiro de infância, é claro que ele não se lembra, mas se ao menos pudesse contar...Não! Jamais contarei, estragarei os planos de papai!

        Após elas arrumarem a mala, mesmo ainda faltando um dia, saímos, fomos a um festival! O Festival da Canção. Shaoran iria sair com Wei e Mey Ling para comprar presentes do Japão para seus familiares, resolvi ficar aqui e acabei saindo com Sakura e Tomoyo. Do jeito que Sakura é distraída demorou umas belas 2 horas para dar conta de que estava segurando muita vela, apesar das indiretas(BEM DIRETAS) da minha Daidouji.

Quando estávamos na barraca de comida(Kero não sossegava de fome) sentimos uma presença, um fogo queimando dentro, não era desmaio, era uma presença, forte! Quente, flamejante! Não demorou muito para descobrir o que...

Sakura: 'Ai ai ai!! Aquilo é o Firey!'

Icans: 'Firey?'

Tomoyo(ligando a câmera): 'É como a Sakura chama sua carta **O Fogo**.Sakura é muito carinhosa com suas amigas cartas. Principalmente **O Espelho**.'

Sakura(com uma gota enorme): 'Tomoyo...'

Icans: 'Chega de papo furado. Use a carta **Sono**.'

Sakura: 'Tá.' (após invocar seu báculo) 'Soninho!'

Icans: 'Meu deus...'

        Uma grande nuvem de pó amarelo se estendeu a partir de uma estrela que girava no ar, surgida da carta encantada. Todos os seres não mágicos atordoaram-se, paralisaram-se, simplesmente apagaram por algum tempo, o suficiente para tudo começar Shaoran já devia estar vindo ao nosso encontro. Tomoyo deitava após programar a câmera em lugar estratégico.

Icans: 'Ondinas!'

        Uma grande onda se formou atrás de nós e escondidas em suas sombras estavam ondinas, ou as tão conhecidas sereias. As criaturas metade peixe e metade mulheres jogaram seus jatos de água.

Sakura: 'Não está adiantando!'

Kero: 'Vou chamar Yue, meu poder só irá prejudicar.'

Icans: 'Está bem. Vá logo!'

        Sakura voou quando o fogo vaporizou nossos poderes. Ela bateu suas costas em uma das barracas tentei impedir aquelas flamas dançantes, mas era impossível! Ela me jogava e chamuscava a qualquer movimento. Isso deu tempo e muito para que ela queimasse todas as flores que enfeitavam os cantos do festival, queimasse os palcos, por sorte Sakura havia encantado **O Escudo**(Cascudo, segundo ela), protegendo as pessoas. Foi simplesmente e do nada o fogo se corrompeu. Foi se destruindo. Sakura se levantava, mas ainda fraca viu o Firey vir em sua direção. Com o olhar choroso, pedia ajuda. Mas como? Foi então que uma carta saiu da mochila de Sakura, brilhando, queimou-se e suas fagulhas brilhantes voaram ao céu num ritual que combinava as curvas do vento com a coreografia do fogo. O Firey sumiu em nossa frente. Mas ficou claro que pedia ajuda, como se suplicasse pra que sua dona parasse com algo, não prejudicasse mais.

Sakura: 'Icans!'

Icans: 'O que foi minha pequena Sakura?'

Sakura(soluçando): 'Por que...?'

Icans: 'Sakura? A carta do fogo já não havia desaparecido?'

Sakura: 'É verdade...'

Icans: 'Eles voltam?'

Sakura: 'Não sei. Icans, me ajude!'

Icans: 'O que te preocupa, agora?'

Sakura(ainda soluçando e chorando): 'Como faremos com.....tudo isso? Como arrumaremos isso? Essa.....bagunça. É o que me preocupa agora!'

Icans: 'Espere aqui.' (peguei duas cartas) 'Pegue a Tomoyo e a câmera!(Sakura pegou e deu a mão pra mim, estávamos ligados) Roda do tempo!'

        Um flash invadiu nosso cenário e no meio do nada só existia eu, Sakura, Tomoyo, a câmera, e todos os outros seres mágicos. Aquilo havia limpado nossa vista, ao longe víamos sombras desses seres, porém o tempo voltava e ao mesmo tempo que avistávamos tudo branco, víamos também silhuetas do que "rebobinava" ao nosso redor .

        O flash terminou, voltamos a realidade. Todos se divertíamos no Festival. Tomoyo acabava de acordar. Desligando a câmera, perguntou o que havia ocorrido. Sakura já pulava em seu colo, chorando mais, era choro pequeno, mas significava algo para a garota. Quando Li chegou era tarde, lhe explicamos tudo, e ele entendeu, até certo ponto.

        No dia seguinte todos nós(eu, Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran, Mey Ling, Suus e...Kero.) estávamos no aeroporto. Conheci Fujitaka, ele é muito carinhoso e pareceu me reconhecer, mas como, e de onde, não sei dizer. Lá no aeroporto conversamos muito, afinal o avião atrasou. Uma hora de conversa a mais do que o previsto. No final percebemos que este tempo foi muito valioso para descobertas. Sakura sem dúvida achou. Estava me sentindo muito próximo dela, ela me contava coisas que nem ao Shaoran Li, contava. Senti que nós, de certa forma, nos identificávamos. Mas nada para causar suspeitas ao namoro dela com Li ou ao meu com Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura: 'Gente, será que podíamos ir pegar um chocolate quente, acho que esse ar condicionado ta me deixando resfriada. Tomoyo, Mey Ling vem comigo?'

Tomoyo: 'Tá.'

        Após elas se retirarem Li não demorou a me colocar na parede.  
        

Li: 'Vamos logo. Eu sei muito pouco sobre você. Fale logo!! O que quer conosco? Por que nos escolheu para levar a Hong Kong. O que está tramando?'

Icans(ainda na defensiva): 'Péra um pouco Li! Que que tá pegando?'

Li: 'Corta essa. Corta essa de "_Eu sou Icans, e estou aqui para levar vocês pra minha casinha lá em Hong Kong"._'

Icans: 'Que?'

Li(um pouco alterado): 'Quê? Quê? É o que você me pergunta? Acho que você num vai virar este tabuleiro nunca. Num sou fácil...Responda!

        Nessa altura da conversa, toda a sala de espera estava cheia de pessoas nos olhando com uma cara que misturava tédio e interesse. O li nunca foi alterado desde que o conheço, ou seja, sempre! Pena que não possa revelar-lhe nada. Pena que não possa revelar nada a todos eles. Mas no fundo sabia por que ele estava tão alterado. É claro que não havia bebido, nunca o fez, mas estava, e muito, preocupado com ela, Sakura. Dava para ver em seus olhos que ele era apaixonado por ela, desde sempre. Por mais que fossem jovens, eram predestinados, até, até...a noite.     
  


Icans: 'Li...Acho que você ta passando mal...Sério cara--'  
  


Sakura(aparecendo de repente e nos interrompendo): 'Vocês dois! Rápido, temos um problema no banheiro'  
  


Icans: 'Desde quando você estava no banheiro?'   
  


Sakura: 'Deixa pra lá.'  
  


        Antes de começarmos a correr Li sussurrou no meu ouvido que falaria comigo depois. Sei que não tardará para ele saber, mas não é agora...Papai disse para não contar para Li em especial...Ele não entenderia. Sakura é distraída, não precisava me preocupar...Tomoyo tinha minha razão, acreditaria no que fosse que eu falasse. Agora Kero...pobre Kero, jamais entenderia, a noite os tiveram...Kero assistiu a tudo...pobrezinho...Viu tudo...tudo...tudo...  
  


        Já estávamos correndo e Sakura já havia colocado todos para dormir com A Carta Sono, que ainda não havia sumido.  
  


Icans: 'Onde está Tomoyo?'(Afinal ele tinha que se preocupar com a namorada!)

Sakura: 'Sabe como ela é...Ela, ela está com a câmera ligada e Kero está apresentando o perigo...'  
  
Li: 'Eles não sabem que correm o perigo de morrer!? Mey Ling também está lá?'  
  


Sakura: 'Sim. Mas a Mey Ling sabe se cuidar, por mais que não possua magia alguma, sabe se defender. Temos que nos preocupar com Tomoyo.'

Icans: 'Sim, sei...Estou indo...'  
  
Li: 'Tá...Vá salvar Tomoyo.'  
  


Icans: 'Está bem.(se preparou para se libertar) Chave que foi aprisionada nas trevas da noite, saia e venha à luz, em nome de Icans!!! Liberte-se!!!!!'  
  


        De repente, minha mão direita foi coberta por uma camada liquida prateada. Mercúrio tomou minha mão. Então uma luva de prata reluzia na minha mão...Cortada na altura do meio dos dedos...Peguei uma carta, cor-de-prata também, joguei-a ao alto:  
  


Icans: 'Que suas penas me façam acompanhar o vento. CISNE!!'   
        

        A carta que foi encantada na ponta de meu dedo indicador brilhou e em meus tornozelos surgiram pares de asas brancas de cisnes. Voei até o final do corredor.  
  


Li(tomando as esferas negras): 'Deuses! Se unam e tomam meu corpo para servir ao bem...Nesta espada jaz seu sangue...Que ele me componha!! Liberte-se!!!' 

Sakura: 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!!!'  
  


Li: 'Deus do Trovão, vinde a mim!!!' 

        Shaoran tomou Sakura em seus braços e ambos ganharam impulsos com trovões. Os dois não tardariam a ver a mesma cena que eu.


	5. Saudades

**Capítulo 5: Saudades**

Tomoyo: 'Sakura!!! Fique longe!!!  
  


Sakura: 'O que? O que está acontecendo? Quem fez isso?'  
  
Shaoran(fechando os olhos e se concentrando): 'Essa presença é familiar...'   
  
Mey Ling: 'Fique longe querido Shaoran. Longe!!'   
  
Sakura: 'Kero!!! Cadê o Kero?!'  
  


Tomoyo: 'Ele está lá em ci--'   
  


        Uma rajada de fogo fez com que o aeroporto desmoronasse e interrompesse o contato entre Tomoyo e Mey Ling conosco. Olhamos para o alto e vimos Kero, ou melhor, Kerberus. Ele cuspia fogo, criando um inferno real. Parecia possuído ou perturbado.  
        

Sakura: 'Li! Vá por lá. Icans você vai por lá. Não matem Kero, só o imobilize, eu irei salvar Mey Ling e Tomoyo.'  
  


        Enquanto eu e Shaoran voamos fingindo uma cooperação amigável Sakura lançou a carta Através e passou por entre as pedras e resgatou as garotas.  
  


Icans: 'Li, você fica atrás dele e eu na frente, vamos lançar uma rede.'  
  


        Ele não respondeu e voou mais alto. Enquanto isso eu lancei os meus melhores poderes, mas isso só ajudou Kerberus a se irritar mais. As garotas já estavam a salvo.  Sakura estava protegendo as garotas com as poucas cartas que ainda lhe restavam: **Sono, Escudo, Através, Tempo, Espada.**  
  


Icans(gritando):'Li!! Pára cara!! Isso num vai levar a nada!! Ajuda!'  
  


Li: 'Me deixa...'  
  


Sakura(entrando no meio da conversa e usando a carta espada no "capacete" de Kero): '**_MENINOS_**!!! Parem...'   
  
Mey Ling: 'Ai!!!'(Kero caiu no chão com um estrondo incrível do lado de Mey Ling)

Sakura: 'Meu Deus! Como vocês são lerdos, não conseguem controlar o Kero?'

Icans: 'Er... me desculpe(falei o óbvio), não estava concentrado.'

Sakura: 'Acho bom!! Certo então...(ela fez uma pausa) O que está acontecendo?!!?!? (desabando a chorar)'

Icans: 'Eu não sei'

  
Shaoran: 'Nem eu.' 

Sakura: 'Vocês estão bem estranhos hoje! Espere! E o Kero? (Sakura recorreu ao guardião ainda atordoado) Kero?'  
  
Kerberus: 'Grr(grunhindo). Sakura...grr, fuja!'  
  


Sakura: 'O que? Não posso te deixar assim!'  
  


Kerberus: 'Vá logo, fuja!! A noite...a noite, ela...--'

        Kero começou a brilhar, suas asas começaram a pegar fogo e ele simplesmente desapareceu em uma grande e flamejante dança de luzes que rodopiava e rodpiava em volta de Sakura, que pálida e inconformada assistia ao fim de seu guardião.

Sakura(lacrimejando o olho, evidenciando sofrimento): 'KERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

        Depois de um forte grito começou a soluçar, chorando sem parar, sem saber o que fazer. Desorientada, vulnerável e inquieta.

  
Icans: 'Vamos sair daqui, o aeroporto vai desmoronar a qualquer momento.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas e as pessoas?'  
  
Shaoran: 'Chamaremos a polícia e os bombeiros.'

Mey Ling: 'Não podemos simplesmente desaparecer e deixar um aeroporto incendiado e completamente destruído!'  
  
Icans: 'Sakura?'  
  


Tomoyo: 'Deixe ela comigo. (se aproximou da amiga) Vamos sakura...   
        

        Tomoyo a abraçou e foram andando em direção a saída do aeroporto  
        

Icans: 'Eu vou com Shaoran pegar as malas.'

Mey Ling: 'Mas nós já as despachamos.'  
  


Li: 'Daremos um jeito.'

Icans: 'Mey Ling, saia daqui e avise Tomoyo e Sakura para chamarem Yue. Vmos precisar da ajuda dele.'  
        

Mey Ling: 'Está bem.'

Li: 'Não demorem.'  
        

Mey Ling correu para alcançar as amigas, mas...  
        

Mey Ling: 'CUIDADO SAKURA!!'

        Uma revoada de punhais ia direcionada até Sakura e Tomoyo em uma estupidamente rápida velocidade. A Carta Espada acabava de se desintegrar em pequenas espadas: punhais!  
  


        Sakura mal virou e avistou muitos punhais vindo rapidamente em sua direção. Pelo seu estado de choque tudo que pôde dizer foi:

Sakura: 'Tomoyo, fique atrás de mim!'

A amiga foi para trás de sua amada cardcaptor sem falar nada, mas manteve sua câmera sobre o ombro de Sakura.

Os punhais cortavam o ar com uma rapidez que dentro de poucos segundos estavam a menos de 5 metros delas. Como estavam no caminho da porta, eles teriam de passar por elas para poderem voar até o céu. Sakura se mantia firme com o báculo empunhado pronto para o ataque. Com os olhos molhados e alma cansada de tanto sofrer, pois suas amadas cartas, tão queridas companheiras, de luta, de conflitos, de vida, haviam desaparecido, além de Kero, amado guardião, companheiro, engraçado e brincalhão. Sentia saudades, não conseguia esconder, já sentia saudades, muitas saudades. Ela fez menção de desistir e cair, porém pensava em qual carta usar, só lhe restava O Escudo, O Através e O Tempo. A escolha não seria difícil.  
  


Sakura: 'ESCUDO!!'

Uma esfera se materializou em volta das duas garotas. Os punhais desviaram da esfera, ao invés de se chocarem com ela. Sakura ficou boquiaberta. Que magia seria tão forte e "inteligente" o suficiente para fazer isso? Tomoyo surpresa, no entanto feliz por ter gravado aquele momento histórico gritou:

Tomoyo: 'Você viu isso?!'  
  


Sakura(confirmou com a cabeça.): 'Ahã.' 

         Estava boquiaberta, pasma e ainda triste. Pobre criança, apenas 14 anos, apenas quatro anos de luta e já vivia o pesadelo da perda. A pior parte, é que ainda não havia sentido nem visto nada, perto do que ainda verá, até Hong Kong.

**Observação do autor**: Gostaram? Espero que sim. Agora irá desencadear a real viagem a Hong Kong, esperem desafios, pois haverão muitos.


	6. Verdade Enigmática

**Capítulo 6: Verdade enigmática**

Voz: 'Yukito!!!! Abre logo!'  
  


Yukito: ' Quem é? O que foi? O que está acontecendo?!'  
  


        Yukito abriu a porta e viu os dois casais de namorados acompanhados por Mey Ling e Suus (desmaiada devido ao pó do sono)  
  


Sakura: 'Chame o Yue agora!'  
  


Yukito: 'Está bem, só ele pode ajudar.'

  
        Todos entraram e se sentaram nos sofás, ainda inquietos. Deitaram Suus em um sofá e se sentaram sem parar de se mexer um minuto.  
        

Yue: 'Me expliquem o que houve?' 

        A voz grossa de Yue ecoou pelos ouvidos de Sakura, deixando-a mais calma.

Sakura(balbuciando palavras): 'O Kero... ele....fogo...'  
  
Li(frio): 'O Kero sumiu, virando fogo.'

Yue: 'O que?!! COMO?!!'  
  


Tomoyo: 'Ele se desintegrou como as outras cartas fizeram.'

Sakura(em meio a um choro que pareceria nunca cessar): 'Ah Meu Deus! Você. Você também vai...'  
  


Yue: '...desaparecer? Pode ser.' (como ele pode ser tão pacífico em relação à própria morte?)  
  


Sakura: 'Não me conformo!'   
  
        Ela desatou a chorar mais sem conseguir parar. Enfiou sua cabeça nos braços cruzados no joelho, molhando toda a blusa branca que havia ganho de Sonomi de aniversário.   
  


Mey Ling: 'Eu vou levá-la para tomar um ar.'

Tomoyo: 'E eu vou pegar um copo de água com açúcar.'

Icans: 'Está bem.'

        Enquanto nós, os rapazes, isso é, 2 garotos e um guardião bolávamos um plano, as garotas, com exceção de Suus, estavam lá fora acalmando o sofrimento de Sakura. Pobrezinha, já estava sofrendo tanto, não imagina o que está por vir. Será que vai agüentar? Por mais que me fizesse essa pergunta, não havia esquecido o que ela me falou um dia: "Nunca deixe ela saber, ela pode ser distraída, mas seu coração não é.". 

Li: 'Icans?'  
  


Icans: 'Que foi?'  
  


Li: 'Posso lhe falar um segundo?'  
  


Icans: 'Claro.'  
  


Li: 'O que está havendo?' (mantendo a calma)

Yue: 'Do que estão falando?'

Li: 'Eu sei que ele ta escondendo alguma coisa!'  
  


Icans: 'Eu não estou escondendo nada! É tudo paranóia do Li!'  
  


Li: 'Paranóia minha? Vou te mostrar o que é paranóia!'  
  


Icans: 'Acalme-se Haya...er...Shaoran!'

Yue: 'Isso que dá brincar com crianças...'

Icans: 'Me larga Shaoran.'

Yue: 'Pare! Pode ser um poderoso guerreiro, Shaoran, mas isso é golpe baixo. Seja sábio.'

Li(me colocando no chão): 'Está bem, última chance: O que escondes, Icans?'

Icans: 'Eu..eu não... escondo nada.' ()

        Shaoran materializou sua espada e a colocou a 5 centímetros de meu pescoço em menos de uma fração de sengundo.

Li: 'Tem certeza?'

        Olhei firmemente para Yue, seu olhar frio estava tentando entrar em minha mente, eu sabia. Tornei a olhar para o profundo castanho de Shaoran. Fechei os olhos.

Icans: 'Está bem.'

Li: 'Eu sabia! Fala!'

Icans: 'Me larga antes.'

        Shaoran e Yue se entreolharam e então ele me largou.

        Materializei minha luva metálica, peguei uma carta joguei-a ao alto e então:

Icans: 'VERDADE!!'

        Um ser magnificamente belo surgiu da carta encantada. Era uma bela mulher, com uma túnica branca, envolta em uma grande névoa branca. A névoa cessou e então ela esticou suas mãos, uma tocou a testa de Yue, a outra tocou a de Shaoran. Ela olhou fixamente em meus olhos e viu tudo. Shaoran tremia os olhos fechados, Yue permanecia quieto e frio, mas não conseguia esconder o que sentia. Então, Li finalmente abriu os olhos. Yue, não demorou em fazê-lo.

        Retornei a criatura a sua forma de carta, e mal pude me virar para encarar Yue e Li.

Shaoran(lacrimejando os olhos): 'Por que?' 

Icans: 'Li, entenda, eu não podia falar, mas agora que sabe, ajude-me, por favor.'

Yue: 'Ele tem razão Shaoran. Não podíamos estar sabendo. Isso alterará o futuro.'

Li: 'Por que não usou a carta retorno?'

Icans: 'Por que não pretendia ficar apenas 3 dias aqui.'

Yue: 'Enfim, o que precisamos achar agora, é um meio de derrotá-la.'

Icans: 'Eu sei, mas antes precisamos chegar a Hong Kong.'

Li: 'Tenho uma dúvida, por que veio a nossa época se na qual você estava éramos mais poderosos?'

Icans: 'Vim para esta época, pois é nessa época que você e mamãe estão puros, o que é necessário para derrotar a noite. Além do mais, vim, para derrotar o problema, na raiz!'

Li: 'Eu ainda não posso acreditar no que vi!'

Yue: 'Shaoran, temos que manter a calma agora e de maneira alguma revelar isso a Sakura, ela não vai entender. Vocês têm de bolar um plano logo. Eu não por mais quanto tempo ficarei aqui.'

Icans: 'A noite é poderosa, ela está invadindo o tempo. Quebrando todas as barreiras entre tempo e espaço. Nada restará.'

Li: 'Está bem.'

Icans: 'Mas o que faremos agora, papai?'

Li: 'Vamos para Hong Kong.'

Sakura: 'O que?'

        Nós três nos viramos para fitar a garota que agora estava mais branca que o comum. Ela havia ouvido eu chamar Shaoran de papai, realmente, é difícil pensar que Shaoran tenha um filho da mesma idade que ele, e sem falar que é geneticamente impossível...

Icans: 'Sakura?' (a garota caiu pra trás desmaiando)

Yue: 'Quanto tempo levaremos até Hong Kong se voarmos?'

Li: 'Como? Você não nos carregará.'

Yue: 'Não só eu. Quem nos levaria seria Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon e eu.'

Li: 'Como saberemos se eles ainda não se foram?'

Icans: 'Eles não residem em Hong Kong na minha época.'

Li: 'Então chame-os, Yue. Eu irei cuidar das pontas por aqui.'

Yue: 'Está bem.'

        Yue saiu voando pela janela, enquanto Mey Ling, Tomoyo e eu tentávamos reanimar a pobre Sakura, no chão. Li se concentrava muito. Podia se ver em seu rosto as arcas formadas pela concentração. Ele irá sobreviver! Eu sei.

        Já eram mais de meia-noite e Yue não havia voltado. Sakura já tinha ido dormir com as garotas, dormimos lá mesmo, na casa de Yue, ou Yukito. Shaoran sentado na janela, ainda pensativo falou para mim, sozinho na sala com ele, atirado no sofá:

Li: 'Ela é feliz?'

Icans: 'Na minha época?'

Li: 'É.'

Icans(após um silêncio): 'Sim, muito feliz.'

        Li suspirou. Sabia que estava mudando o futuro, mas precisava saber, seu coração precisava saber.

Icans: 'Saiba que todos somos felizes, muito felizes. Juntos.'

Li: 'Obrigado.'

        Olhei para Li, que retribuiu o olhar. Mas logo se tornou pensativo. Lembrei que ele sempre pensa muito. É um sábio, é um guerreiro, é um pai. Querido pelo filho, pela esposa e pela magia. Já estava saindo da sala, indo para meu quarto improvisado, o de Yukito, onde dormiria eu, Li e ele, mas Li disse:

Li: 'Será que Yue sequer chegou até a casa de Eriol?'

Icans(completando o pensamento de Li): 'Pode deixar que eu ligo.'

        Enquanto discava sentia os profundos olhos de Shaoran apreensivos mirando o telefone. Tocava, eu sentia os toques como tambores, o nervoso era muito. Atende!

Voz: 'É bom ser caso de vida ou morte!'

Icans: 'Er....Oi Spinel, o Eriol está?'

Spinel: 'Se me conhece então é caso de vida ou morte. Ele ta dormindo, já é quase duas da manhã!'

Icans: 'Eu sei que é pedir muito, mas dá pra acordar ele?'

Spinel(com aquela "boa" vontade): '.....já vai.'

Eriol: 'Pois não?'

Icans: 'Olá Eriol, é Icans, você não me conhe--'

Eriol: 'Conheço sim.'

Icans: 'Me avisaram sobre isso, mas será que Yue conse--'

Eriol: 'Não. Ele nem conseguiu sair da sua rua.'

Icans(sabia que Eriol era poderoso, mas isso já estava me irritando): 'Bem. Acredito que você já sabe o que precisamos.'

Eriol: 'Amanhã pela manhã, aliás hoje, após o almoço, passaremos aí. Estejam prontos.'

Icans: 'Obrigado.'

        Desliguei o telefone um pouco irritado, pois senti um certo ar de superioridade e arrogância da reencarnação de Clow. Está certo que ele é a poderosa reencarnação de Clow, mas ele não precisa se mostrar superior a mim. Ele devia estar irritado por causa do sono. 'É, foi por causa do sono', repeti pra mim mesmo.

Icans: 'Ele vem amanhã, após o almoço.'

Shaoran: 'Está bem, estaremos aqui.'

**Observação do autor**: As coisas ficaram mais claras, né? Espero! Mas não se preocupem, pois a real trama está mais perto do que imaginam. Bem, irei viajar nesta sexta-feira, dia 11 de julho de 2003, e só volto em agosto. Vou para uma cidade que se chama Nova Petrópolis, e fica no Rio grande do Sul, meu pai ta morando lá. Bem, são 18 horas de ônibus e se conseguir emprestado o laptop da minha tia, eu escreverei os capítulos na viagem e se milagrosamente achar um Cyber Café lá, eu postarei os capítulos. O problema é que na cidade, não existe um Cyber Café, e o único computador público era o que ficava numa perfumaria, mas ela fechou, acho que faliu...Bem, não fiquem esperançosos, mas me esforçarei para postar capítulos, pois minha criatividade está pulsando....Hehe. Beijos a todos e me desejem boa viagem, pliz...

PS: Desculpem dividir meus planos de viajem tão publicamente, mas não tenho o que realmente esconder....hehe


	7. Levantando Vôo

Capítulo 7: Levantando vôo 

Já passava uma hora da tarde. Todos estávamos prontos com exceção de Sakura, que ainda se arrumava no quarto com Tomoyo e Mey Ling.

Icans: 'Eu vou lá no quarto delas checar por que estão demorando.'

Eriol: 'Não se esqueça de avisá-la côo iremos.'

Icans: 'Ok.'

Deixei a sala e me direcionei para o quarto delas. Quando cheguei lá bati na porta e só ouvi uns murmúrios anunciando que ela já estava saindo. De repente Tomoyo abre a porta. Seus olhos brilhavam.

Tomoyo: 'Lhes apresento...Sakura em seu traje de viagem!'

Ela estava linda. Sakura usava uma saia rendada branca. Uma blusa azul com um decote nada ousado, bem fechado...Pensei que nunca havia visto mamãe tão bela...

Icans: 'Você está linda!'

Sakura(meio sem graça): 'Obrigada...'

Tomoyo: 'Ela é linda! Não importa o que vocês digam...'

Sakura: 'Tomoyo.....'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura, seja realista...'

Sakura: 'Ai ai ai...'

Icans: 'Vamos?'

Mey Ling: 'Vamos logo! Essa apresentadora do concurso Miss Universo está me deixando louca...'

Sakura: 'Podem ir indo na frente, eu quero conversar um pouco com Icans...'

Tomoyo saiu da sala e Mey Ling logo foi em seguida, mas antes de fechar a porta teve que alfinetar a situação...

Mey Ling: 'Só conversar, ta!?'

Sakura: 'Vai logo.'

A porta fechou.

Sakura se virou para mim com um olhar choroso.

Icans: 'O que foi Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Você vai me contar tudo agora.'

Icans: 'Tudo?'

Sakura: 'Não se faça de besta, Icans.'

Icans: 'Está bem. Faremos o seguinte. Você me pergunta o que quer saber e eu respondo.'

Sakura: 'Eu quero saber tudo! Tudo! De onde você realmente veio? Por que está aqui? E por que chama Shaoran de "papai"?'

Icans: 'Acalme-se! Venha, sente-se aqui.'

Eu me sentei na cama e logo ela veio com cautela para sentar-me ao meu lado...

Mey Ling estava na sala com os outros, colocando lenha na fogueira...

Mey Ling: 'Eu se fosse você não deixava não, ouviu Shaoran?'

Shaoran: 'Ele não fará nada com ela!'

Mey Ling: 'Não sei não... Do jeito que conseguiu a Tomoyo e olha que ela é difícil viu...'

Tomoyo: 'Eu estou bem aqui! Não fique falando como se eu não estivesse ouvindo!'

Mey Ling: 'Mas é verdade. Quanto tempo você ficou sem namorar, hein? Uns dois anos?'

Tomoyo: 'Mey Ling, você está me tirando do sério!'

Mey Ling: 'Então quer dizer que o que eu falo é verdade...'

Shaoran(explodindo): 'Vocês não sabem como a verdade é pura e ao mesmo tempo perversa!! Não brinquem com ela!'

Shaoran saiu da casa, foi para o jardim na frente e permaneceu lá por um tempo.

Os dois olhos verdes. Belos, extraordinariamente puros me olhavam. Nunca haviam me olhando com desconhecimento, mas sempre com um ótimo conhecimento e ternura. Puros, mas ainda persistentes.

Icans: 'Eu vim de Hong Kong.(após uma pausa) Estou aqui porque...(eu hesitei)'

Sakura: 'Diga. Por que não confia em mim? Está certo que nos conhecemos a pouco tempo, mas...'

Icans: 'Eu vim porque uma desgraça está para acontecer e preciso da ajuda de vocês.'

Sakura(indignada): 'Então...Você só está com a Tomoyo para se aproximar de nós??'

Icans: 'Não. Eu acabei conhecendo ela por ventura. Não estava em meus planos. Precisava encontrar você, Li, Yue, Kerberus, Eriol, Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun. Mas Tomoyo acabou se incluindo nos planos a medida que a conhecia.'

Sakura: 'E porque chama Shaoran de "papai"?'

Icans: 'er....er...'

Sakura: 'Diz.'

Icans: 'A presença dele lembra a de meu pai, por isso acabo chamando ele de "papai", mas não pense que somos pai e filho, o que seria impossível.'

Sakura: 'Claro.'

Como Sakura poderia ser to distraída a ponto de cair numa mentira dessas? Era tudo que ocorria na minha mente.

Icans: 'Vamos logo.'

Eu saí do quarto e logo Sakura veio atrás de mim. Quando chegamos na sala encontramos Eriol, Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun com cara de: 'Ninguém merece isso'(com uma enorme gota). Logo que vimos as duas brigando nos juntamos a eles....

Sakura: 'A quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?'

Eriol: 'Mais que o suficiente...'

Sakura: 'Ei garotas! Vamos parar!!?'

Tomoyo olhou para a amiga assim como Mey Ling. A cena por mais engraçada que fosse não era certa. Tomoyo segurava(puxava) uma das tranças de Mey Ling enquanto esta puxava a saia de Tomoyo.

Ruby Moon: 'Vai minha Sakurinha!'

Sakura: 'Ai ai ai ai....'

Mey Ling: 'A Miss Universo já tem até fã-clube...' (Mey Ling saía da casa se juntando a Shaoran no jardim)

Eriol: 'Vamos. Já estamos atrasados.'

Todos nós saíamos pela porta...enquanto eu acalmava Tomoyo, Sakura conversava com Eriol sobre o desaparecimento das cartas.

Ruby Moon: 'Está bem! Eu consigo carregar duas pessoas, que virá comigo!? Venha Sakurinha!!'

Sakura: 'Ai ai...O Shaoran pode ir?'

Ruby Moon(no ouvido de Sakura): 'Poder pode, mas acho que não seria bom deixar Tomoyo e Mey ling irem juntas com Spinel.'

Sakura: 'É verdade...Mey Ling você vem comigo...!'

Eriol: 'Está bem, Sakura e Mey Ling já têm como ir. Agora...Shaoran, você vem comigo e Spinel.'

Shaoran não falou nada, simplesmente subiu nas costas daquela bela pantera em um pulo.

Icans: 'Eu levo Tomoyo...(joguei uma carta ao alto) CISNE!!'

Agarrei Tomoyo e comecei a voar...

Eriol: 'Esperem... e as malas?'

Todos caíram no chão.

Spinel consegue levar duas malas na boca.

Mey Ling: 'Cuidado para não estragar a alça! É italiana!'

Eriol: 'Faltam duas malas...Acho que dá para eu e Shaoran levarmos nas costas de Spinel.'

Shaoran: 'É.'

Icans: 'Então vamos!'

Spinel Sun levantou voou e não se preocupou em ser discreto na hora de voar. Afinal, quem nos veria? Talvez Tomoeda inteira, mas isso era pouco...(ironicamente). Logo Ruby Moon o seguia, levando Sakura e Mey Ling. Eu selei meus lábios no de Tomoyo envolvendo um beijo doce e carinhoso e então voamos, nos beijando pelos céus do Japão.


	8. Chegamos para Arrebentar

Capítulo 8: Chegamos para arrebentar 

Já sobrevoávamos a China quando escurecia. O estranho foi saber que apenas estávamos viajando há 3 horas. Não era hora de estar escurecendo. Sakura havia adormecido nos braços de Ruby Moon, assim como Mey Ling. Somente permaneciam acordados: eu, Li, Eriol, Ruby Moon e Spinel. Tomoyo caiu no sono fazia pouco tempo. Sorte deles não verem a adiantada noite.

Li: 'Já chegou nesta dimensão.'

Eriol: 'Realmente.'

Icans: 'Ruby Moon, Spinel! Vamos descer.'

Ambos concordaram com a cabeça. Logo estávamos no chão Deitei minha querida Tomoyo na grama de um belíssimo campo. Li ajudou Nakuru a deitar as garotas sem acordá-las.

Icans: 'Vai acabar tudo bem querida Tomoyo.' (Dei-lhe um beijo na testa)

Li: 'Vamos. Silencie para não acordá-las.'

Icans(assenti para Li): 'Chave que foi aprisionada nas trevas da noite, saia e venha à luz, em nome de Icans! Liberte-se!(falei sussurrando) Faça o que melhor sabe fazer, silencie. SILÊNCIO!'

A Carta se envolveu em seu manto e cobriu as garotas deitadas uma do lado da outra, como se fosse uma guarda-costas, protegendo seu patrão.

Li: 'Agora sim podemos agir.'

Eriol: 'Sabe o que tem que fazer Icans?'

Icans: 'Sim.'

Eriol: 'Pois bem, vamos!'

Voamos mais adiante e em 15 minutos chegávamos em Hong Kong. Avistamos a cidade tão bela com suas construções típicas, mas ainda sim, uma cidade urbanizada, muito! Voamos e voamos até chegarmos à um pequeno templo. Adentrei e os moradores estranharam. Afinal do nada alguém entrava em sua residência.

Eriol: 'Estamos aqui por razões mágicas e queremos impedir um futuro trágico que não tardará a acontecer, está a fim de colaborar?'

Senhor: 'Então vocês estão metidos nessa confusão com a luz do dia?'

Eriol: 'Tem gente que não sabe como cooperar, né? _Sguardo Di Stordimento_.'(feitiço em italiano, tradução no final do capítulo)

Os olhos de Eriol brilharam e de repente o senhor caiu duro no chão.

Li: 'Não precisa matá-lo!'

Eriol: 'Eu não o matei, apenas o paralisei com uma magia paralisante que me ensinaram...'

Icans: '...Nervitate.'

Eriol: 'Isso mesmo.'

Li: 'Bem... Temos mais.'(apontando para a sala de jantar da casa na qual a mulher e duas garotas observavam impactadas) 

Icans: '_Sguardo Ampio Di Stordimento!_'(feitiço em italiano...)

De repente as três caíram para trás duras.

Eriol: 'Você sabe o amplo também então.'

Icans: 'Aprendi com um mago muito poderoso.'

Eriol riu. Shaoran permaneceu perdido no meio de tudo isso. Até que despertou conosco o chamando.

Li: 'Precisamos ir logo!'

Corremos para os fundos do templo, lá encontramos um campo de treinamento, um pequeno espaço ao ar livre, com duas cerejeiras nos cantos e um pouco de grama.

Li: 'Então é aqui que eu vivo?'

Icans: 'Sim, pai. É aqui que nós vivemos.'

Eriol: 'Deixem o sentimentalismo para outra hora.'

Icans: 'Eriol, vá à cozinha e pegue uma caixa de madeira escondida embaixo da laje no centro do chão. Cuidado que ela é pesada, peça ajuda para Spinel.(assim que Eriol desapareceu de minha vista com Nakuru e Spinel lhe seguindo, observei Shaoran admirado com o campo de treinamento) Pai? Pai?? Shaoran!?'

Li: 'Sim! Desculpe, mas não me acostumei ainda com você me chamando de "Papai".'

Icans: 'Quer que eu pare?'

Li: 'Não seria bom na frente da Sakura.'

Icans: 'Está bem.'

Li: 'Vamos temos mais o que fazer.'

Eriol chegou trazendo uma caixa de madeira com alguns detalhes em ouro. Abri-a e logo um brilho branco pode ser visto. A caixa era toda negra e aveludada por dentro. Dela tirei sete velas, uma de cada cor do arco-íris, seis pedras, todas brancas, e uma jarra vazia e oval, com a tampa dourada e achatada, apenas com alguns detalhes em esmeralda.

Li: 'O que é isso? Ritual gay?'

Icans: 'Não é nada disso, seu homofóbico! É apenas o material que utilizaremos no Ritual do Aprisionamento, e além do mais, você ainda não viu a melhor parte.'

Tirei da caixa uma outra jarra também oval, só que esta estava lacrada e com uma nebulosidade branca que chegava a cegar se olhasse diretamente. Foi o suficiente para iluminar todo o campo, já que a Lua não havia mais.

Sakura despertara. Levantou-se e viu aquele gramado iluminado pelo pouco brilho da vizinhança, que morava na estrada. Olhou para um lado e viu Tomoyo deitada. Mas adiante estavam as malas delas

Sakura: 'Onde estou?'

Nada saiu de sua boca.

Ela se levantou e então preparou para invocar seu báculo quando Tomoyo levantou.

Tomoyo: 'O que está acont...'

Ela ficou surpresa ao não ouvir nada saindo da sua boca.

De repente saiu de um arbusto ali perto Mey Ling com algumas frutas na mão. Ela começou a fazer alguns gestos com as mãos. Gestos complicados. Indecifráveis. Sakura lembrou-se que estavam mudas e então pegou seu báculo para usar a Carta Voz. Só havia um problema. Como iria invocar o báculo sem a sua própria voz. Tomoyo então pegou um caderno e uma caneta de sua bolsa e então começou a escrever, só que havia um pequeno detalhe...não tinha luz suficiente para ler. Tomoyo tirou seu relógio do pulso e colocou perto do caderno. Mas quando apertou o botão para a luz aceder viu as horas. Eram 17:00. Cada vez que ele apagava alguém apertava o teclado de novo para iluminar.

(escrevendo:)

Tomoyo: 'O que está acontecendo? Em Hong Kong Escurece tão cedo assim.'

Mey Ling: 'Não estamos em Hong Kong e não, não escurece cedo.'

Tomoyo: 'Bem, o que ta acontecendo?'  

Mey Ling: 'Acordei, vi vocês dormindo e fui para a floresta pegar umas frutas, estava com fome.'

Sakura: 'Podiam ser de alguém, Mey Ling.'

Tomoyo: 'É MESMO!'

Sakura: 'Não vamos brigar, vai. Vocês são amigas e não devem brigar ainda mais agora que estamos...mudas.'

Mey Ling: 'Tá bom…'

Tomoyo: 'É uma trégua temporária, tá! Só isso!'

Mey Ling: 'Bem, use seu báculo Sakura, vamos sair dessa!'

Sakura: 'Não dá para invocá-lo, estou sem voz...'

Mey Ling: 'Use a magia, oras…'

Sakura: 'Como!?'

Mey Ling: 'Êlaia… para uma dona das cartas você ta mal, hein...'

Tomoyo: 'Não vão ficar gastando minha caneta com brigas! Ela é de cheiro!'

Mey Ling: 'Bem, se você é tão mágica deve haver algum modo de você invocar.'

Sakura: 'Vou tentar.'

Sakura se levantou pegou sua chave com força  e apertou tão forte, pensando em como queria sair dessa. Do jeito que era sensível, iria começar a chorar, mas se segurou lembrando que Li sempre lhe falava que chorar não ia resolver nada. Pensou em como queria sair dessa, em como precisava sair dessa. Não demorou muito e logo a chave brilhava e se expandia em sua mão até se tornar um báculo. Aproximou suas cartas do relógio de Tomoyo e escolheu a que queria. Logo uma carta brilhava na ponta do báculo de Sakura. A estrela de Sakura brilhou tão forte de modo a parecer uma lâmpada. Ela havia usado o poder dO Brilho, mesmo sabendo que ele não estava lá. Não foi difícil invocar a outra carta que queria: Voz. Aquela pequena criatura com asas saiu da carta mágica e começou a gritar emitindo sons supersônicos que ecoaram pelo gramado inteiro em ondas. Quando Sakura começou a ouvir os gritos estridentes do "pássaro de cabelos cumpridos" recolheu-o. Ficou tão feliz por poder invocar suas cartas mesmo que elas não estivessem lá com ela. Foi então que pôde avistar o suposto inimigo. Ela ficou paralisada ao ver uma carta sua lhe atacando. Viu a figura bela com aquela franja autoritariamente posicionada, aquela capa negra e o eterno sorriso fechado com o dedo indicador na frente.

Sakura: 'Silêncio?'

Mey Ling: 'É tão bom ouvir novamente!'

A carta virou-se para Mey Ling e simplesmente fez um clássico: 'Shhh'. Silêncio retornou a olhar Sakura e assentiu, olhou para a antiga dona com aqueles olhar perpétuo.

Sakura: 'Mas como?'

Sakura olhava para a carta na sua frente, foi então que ela se transformou em uma carta prateada e reluzente. Sakura suspirou ao perceber que aquela não era sua carta, ficou feliz por não tê-la invocado inconscientemente, mas triste por descobrir quem invocou-a. Além de surpresa por saber que Icans possuía uma carta igual.

Silêncio(de Icans) voou para oeste. 

Sakura: 'Rápido! Vamos, ela está indo para Icans!'

Tomoyo: 'Mas e as malas Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Deixe-as aí, é um gramado deserto, estarão intactas.'

Tomoyo: 'Está bem!'

Mey Ling: 'Vamos!'

Sakura invocou duas outras cartas: 'Alada!! Força!'

As duas cartas modificaram Sakura. Ela ganhou uma aura vermelha e duas asas brancas reluzentes, como de anjos.

Sakura pegou as duas amigas e começaram a voar em direção a carta.

Tomoyo: 'Droga!'

Mey Ling: 'O que foi?'

Tomoyo: 'Eu estou falando com a Sakura!'

Sakura: 'Parem com isso!'

Tomoyo: 'Esqueci a câmera.'

Mey Ling e Sakura quase caíram.

Mey Ling: 'Como você é tonta! É fácil, tonta...o que mais, hein?'

Tomoyo: 'Quer parar?'

Sakura: 'Vou acelerar, se preparem!'...as duas garotas fecharam os olhos...'Piuí(a carta corrida)!' 

O assobio supersônico de Piuí foi tudo que ouviram. Sakura resolveu conservar o nome que Rei(a garota que cuidou de Piuí) deu a carta, sem saber que era um carta.

Mey Ling: 'Eriol ficará feliz em saber que seus poderes estão fortes suficientes a ponto de não precisar mais das cartas mas sim de suas presenças.'

Sakura: 'É o que veremos. Porque eu não estou feliz com nenhum deles'

Li: 'Podemos começar?'

Nakuru: 'Espere, ainda faltam as pedras.'

Nakuru havia acabado de dispor as sete velas em um círculo, em ordem do arco-íris, ela intercalaria as seis pedras brancas entre as velas. Após feito isso, Spinel Sun agarrou uma das jarras com a boca e já ia se direcionando para o círculo de velas e pedras quando...

Eriol: 'Aonde pensa que vai com isso Spinel?'

Spinel: 'Bou corocar no endro do cículo, mesdre Eriol.'(ele estava com uma jarra na boca)

Eriol: 'Do jeito que você afia estes dentes vai é quebrar o vidro. É sagrado e uma iguaria dificílima de se encontrar, não pode ser localizada com magia por tanto me entregue agora com cuidado.'

Spinel colocou no chão com cuidado. Eriol se levantou e foi com cuidado até a jarra vazia e pegou-a com cuidado para não encostar na baba de Spinel e posicionou a jarra no centro do círculo. Logo depois colocou a jarra cheia ao lado da vazia. Eriol: 'Vamos!'

Eu me sentei no leste do círculo, Eriol no oeste, Nakuru no sul e restou para Shaoran o norte. Ele se sentou um pouco tímido, foram poucos os rituais que realizou em sua vida. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer.

Icans: 'Posso começar?'

Eriol assentiu.

Fechei meus olhos, logo todos também fecharam, Shaoran tardou, mas fechou.

Icans(esse feitiço é em italiano e totalmente ficitício, mas até que não saiu ruim. A tradução está no final do capítulo): '_Il Dio grande, Desa perpetua, sentalo. _

_Dalle torrette dell'Est, quelle i brades il Vento, trasmettono la vostra alimentazione!  _

_Dalle torrette del Sud, quelle le ustioni il Fuoco, trasmettono la vostra alimentazione!  _

_Dalle torrette dell'Ovest, quelle i rimbalzi l'Acqua, trasmettono la vostra alimentazione! _

_Dalle torrette del Nord, quello trema la terra, esso trasmette la vostra alimentazione!  _

_A questo Rituale del Bloccaggio, quello gli elementi compone l'elemento supremo, regente della vita:  SPIRITO!_'

Meus olhos se abriram e com eles os dos outros dentro do círculo(Spinel Sun olhava atentamente(fora do círculo) como um guarda).

Eu estava com um brilho branco ao meu redor, enquanto em minhas mãos abertas sobre meus joelhos podiam sentir o vento pulsar em uma bola nebulosa. Li abria os olhos com uma aura verde ao seu redor enquanto em suas mãos pulsavam duas bolas de terra com grama, elas rodavam em suas mãos com tal velocidade inigualável. Já Nakuru possui um brilho vermelho envolvendo seu corpo enquanto 2 bolas de energia flamejante rodopiavam em suas mãos, também abertas. Eriol tinha um brilho azul ao seu redor e duas bolas de água caminhavam por suas mãos. De repente nossos olhos ficaram das nossas respectivas cores e nossa boca abria. Estávamos possuídos pelos regentes elementais. Logo eu cuspia vento em uma rajada aterrorizante, Eriol água, Nakuru fogo e Shaoran terra. Eles se envolviam no centro do círculo. De repente todas as velas se acenderam e as pedras começaram a flutuar no ar. Spinel estava assustado, mesmo sabendo que todo aquele efeito significava que o ritual teria êxito. De repente o céu se escurece mais, cobrindo as estrelas, apagando todas as luzes da cidade. A bola reluzente e de indecifrável cor reluzia e girava no centro do círculo, estava sendo formado o quinto elemento, regente da vida: Espírito. Logo o círculo se tornou um disco que girava enquanto mais fluxo de energia elemental o alimentava. Do céu começou a descer um furacão negro, ele estava sendo sugado pelo "buraco negro" que havíamos criado. Quando toda a escuridão estava sendo absorvida o céu voltava a clarear, mas pouco pois já era quase noite, a Lua e as estrelas já podiam ser vistas novamente. Das seis pedras surgiu um raio ligando-as horizontalmente, de modo que formassem um círculo visível. Do topo de cada pedra surgiu outro raio formando uma jaula. O círculo estava todo negro e as grades formadas pelo raio aprisionavam toda a névoa escurecida que havia. Aos poucos ela foi se compactando e não tardou para entrar no frasco vazio. Ele foi selado com a tampa mágica e então Shaoran, Nakuru, Eriol e eu voltamos a si aos poucos. Shaoran quebrou o silêncio.

Li: 'Conseguimos?'

Icans: 'Sim! A Noite está aprisionada.'

Eriol: 'Mas...'

Li: 'Mas? Tem um "mas"?'

Nakuru: 'Precisamos misturá-la com o outro frasco para ela ser finalmente exterminada.'

Icans: 'Vamos lá!'

Eriol: 'Eu farei isso.'

Icans: 'Então ande logo.'

Eriol(esse feitiço também está em italiano e está no final do capítulo): '_Dalla nerezza la Notte è comparso, con il Giorno esso equilibrato, con Esso ha ripartito la vita.  Ora tutto ritornerà a quello normale.  Congregate e saranno trasformati reciprocamente nell'equilibrio perpetuo.  Dall'Est, dal Nord, dall'Ovest e dal Sud viene questa chiamata, ma sopra di tutti, questa chiamata viene dallo Spirito che abita nella Magia.  Poichè voglio, sarà fatta. Sarà fatta!_'

Os frascos abriram e de ambos os conteúdo saiu, voando e flutuando sobre o ar dentro da jaula circular. Eles iam se envolvendo em uma espiral e logo que estavam finalizando ela uma folha metálica bateu com forte impacto contra o círculo mágico. Aquilo foi o suficiente para atrapalhar o ritual. De repente todas as pedras se espatifaram no chão, a jaula se desfez, as velas se apagaram e a espiral central se desintegrou separando o negro do reluzente. Enquanto o negro se espalhava por toda a atmosfera, o reluzente se desfazia sedimentando-se. Apesar de não possuir forças suficientes para voltar para onde estava, a Noite conseguiu escurecer uma parte da cidade. Shaoran caiu desmaiado no chão pois não agüentava a magia, Nakuru ameaçou cair e somente eu e Eriol permanecemos sãos nos olhando. Não durou muito porque logo viríamos quem estava chegando.

Shaoran acordava e via nossos rostos, confuso e desorientado tentou se levantar sem ajuda, mas nós não poderíamos recusar. O ajudamos a levantar e logo que se pois de pé se apoiando em mim e Eriol olhou para o céu e disse:

Li: 'Deu certo?'

Nakuru: 'Não.'

Li: 'Sinto muito, sou fraco demais.'

Icans: 'Não é fraco, fomos interrompidos.'

Li: 'Quem interrompeu?'

A resposta não tardou a chegar. Sakura pousou na nossa frente e soltou as garotas que ficaram ao seu lado. Ela não estava com um olhar meigo e simpático.

Sakura: 'Por que fez aquilo?'

Icans: 'Tinha que fazê-lo.'

Sakura: 'Não, não tinha! Eu podia estar te ajudando!'

Mey Ling: 'Ela está muito mais forte agora! Agora ela consegue invocar as ca...'

Sakura: 'Quieta!'

Mey Ling: 'Então esse é o lado obscuro da Sakura. Até que enfim essa bondade compactada mostrou ser humana!'

Li: 'Cale a boca, Mey Ling!'

Mey Ling calou-se, mas não escondeu a raiva. Odiava ser reprimida, todos a conhecemos muito bem.

Shaoran andou mancando até Sakura.

Sakura: 'O que fizeram com ele?'

Eriol permaneceu quieto e eu também não pretendia falar nada. Nakuru também entendeu que não precisávamos mencionar o ritual já que seus instrumentos já estavam expostos o suficiente.

Tomoyo: 'Fizeram alguma espécie de ritual?'

Eriol: 'Sim.'

Li: 'Sakura, está tudo bem, tudo vai ficar bem. Ninguém se machucou. Mas só você poderá nos salvar agora.'

Sakura abraçou o namorado deitando sua cabeça em seu forte peito. Começou a chorar. Ela estava sobrecarregada. Tomoyo sentiu isso e abaixou sua cabeça, tentando desviar a atenção para não sofrer.

Li: 'Não se preocupe meu bem, estou aqui com você, lutarei com você, sempre estarei com você.'

Uma lágrima de Sakura caiu e com ela chão brilhou. Sakura não iria criar uma carta, mas iria criar forças e coragem para batalhar, agora, mais do que nunca.

**Obs do autor**: Gostaram? Espero que sim, mandem Reviews, hein! Quero agradecer a Miaka Yuuki, agora Miaka Hiragizawa por me apoiar e me encorajar a escrever capítulos obviamente melhores. Beijos para todos e esperem o desfecho dessa história, ele não vai demorar pra chegar.

**FEITIÇOS**:

**Paralisamento**:

_Sguardo Di Stordimento – Olhar Paralisante_

Sguardo Ampio Di Stordimento – Amplo Olhar Paralisante 

**Ritual do aprisionamento**:

_"Grande Deus, Eterna Deusa, me ouçam com atenção._

_Das torres do Leste, que brade o Vento, envie teu poder!_

_Das torres do Sul, que  queima o Fogo, envie teu poder!_

_Das torres do Oeste, que ricocheteia a Água, envie teu poder!_

_Das torres do Norte, que treme a Terra, envie teu poder!_

A este Ritual de Aprisionamento, que os elementos componham o elemento supremo, regente da vida: ESPÍRITO!"

**Feitiço da Combinação**:

"Das trevas a Noite surgiu, com o Dia se equilibrou, com ele compartilhou a vida. Agora tudo voltará ao normal. Eles se reunirão e mutuamente se transformarão no eterno equilíbrio. Do Leste, do Norte, do Oeste e do Sul vem esse chamado, mas acima de todos, esse chamado vem do Espírito que reside na Magia. Que se faça assim como quero. Assim faça!"****


	9. Minha Noite e Meu Dia

CAPÍTULO 9: Minha Noite e Meu Dia 

Shaoran: 'Vai acabar tudo bem. Não se preocupe.'

Sakura: 'Eu não quero mais lutar.'

Shaoran: 'Você precisa, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Eu não quero, não agüento mais...não vou agüentar.'

Shaoran: 'Vai, estaremos aqui...pra você.'

Sakura: 'Como?'

Sakura desencostou sua cabeça do ombro de seu amado, olhou-o nos profundos olhos de chocolate. Reconhecia um garoto belo, forte, carinhoso e muito orgulhoso. Mas também via um guerreiro, um bruxo, um ser como ela: mágico. Encantado e encantador. Ela olhou a sua volta e via atrás de Shaoran, Eriol com seu corpo segurando Nakuru, ainda em pé, mas fraca. Ao lado deles estava Tomoyo abraçada comigo. E Mey Ling do nosso lado. Do outro lado de Eriol, posava sua bela pantera, Spinel Sun. Shaoran retornou Sakura a realidade.

Shaoran: 'Sakura, rápido...Não temos mais tempo.'

Sakura: 'Sim. Mas me expliquem de uma vez por todas o que está acontecendo. Quem estamos combatendo!?'

Icans: 'Sakura, eu fui de Hong Kong até Tomoeda para buscar você. A única que pode me ajudar a destruir o que nos aflita.'

Sakura: 'E o que seria isso?'

Icans: 'A Noite.'

Sakura: 'Noite?'

Eriol: 'É.'

Icans: 'É uma força sobrenatural. Ela carrega todo o poder das trevas, fazendo tudo se desaparecer envolto na escuridão e angústia.'

Sakura: 'Foi por isso que estava escuro a tarde.'

Icans: 'Isso mesmo.'

Eriol: 'Ainda tem mais. A Noite é rival do dia. Em épocas passadas se equilibrou em completa igualdade com o Dia. Metade do tempo estava claro, e a outra metade, escuro. Mas algo fez com que isso desaparece. Algo fez com que isso desequilibrasse. Não se sabe o que é. Mas agora a Noite está ultrapassando barreiras de tempo, espaço e matéria. No começo só atingia Hong Kong, mas foi se alastrando até nos alcançar no meio do caminho, à essa hora, já deve ter passado Tóquio e deve estar chegando à Europa. Quanto mais ela devora, fica mais forte. Estávamos realizando um ritual.'

Icans: 'Um Ritual de Aprisionamento. Estávamos aprisionando a Noite quando a minha carta, Silêncio, veio ao meu encontro, e como eu estava dentro de um círculo mágico, ela se chocou na barreira mágica, interrompendo o Ritual.'

Li: 'Você é a única que pode retornar a Noite ao seu equilíbrio.'

Sakura: 'Eu não tenho forças.'

Li: 'Ainda.'

Eriol: 'Deus e Deusa, passem por mim, levando o poder ao outro, Sakura Kinomoto. Como eu quiser, seja feito!'

Eriol esticou seus braços para frente, abriu suas mãos e delas saíram um fluxo de energia roxa. Uma aura poderosa, Sakura podia sentir o poder fluindo no ar. Ele cruzou os olhos de Sakura e por eles adentrou em seu corpo. Ela podia sentir novamente a energia fluindo, mas agora pulsando em seu corpo. Ela sentia-se regenerada, como se tivesse nascido novamente.

Eriol desmaiava, com ele Nakuru que acabara de repetir o que Eriol havia feito.

Icans: 'Deus e Deusa, passem por mim, levando o poder ao outro, Sakura Kinomoto. Como eu quiser, seja feito!'

Dois fluxos pulsantes e flamejantes saltavam das palmas das minhas mãos. Sakura recebia aquilo e se mostrava um pouco quanto embriagada com tanta energia.Quando voltou a si olhava Shaoran com ternura. Mas seus olhos estavam diferentes. Não eram mais aquelas duas belas esmeraldas mergulhadas no mais puro e profundo verde. Eram negros. Ela estava possuída por um poder maior. Era Sakura, mas com uma aura tão forte que brilhava ao redor de seu corpo. O báculo de Sakura agora se estendia e sua estrela brilhava mais fortemente na ponta dele. O novo "cajado" de Sakura reluzia e lembrava o de Eriol.

Shaoran começava a estender seus braços e abria as palmas de suas mãos. Sakura olhava para frente e via o namorado. Ela balançou a cabeça e gritou ao ver Icans, Eriol e Nakuru caídos no chão desmaiados.

Sakura: 'Não Shaoran! Você não vai fazer isso!!'

Ela se enfiou nos braços do namorado e o beijou. Selava seus lábios nos dele com tanto amor e energia que Shaoran podia sentir. Ele percebeu que aquela Sakura não era sua namorada, era um poder na pele dela. Ela mudou tanto que beijava ele com um amor pré-definido pelo antigo "dono daquele corpo".

Shaoran abriu os olhos e repetiu a frase mágica varias vezes na sua mente até desmaiar. Havia aproveitado a deixa para passar a energia através do beijo.

Sakura sentiu o namorado pesar em seus braços e assustada deu um pulo. Deixando o cair no chão;Ficava fixando seu olhar nele. Encarava o corpo desfalecido de seu namorado no chão.

Mey Ling: 'Olha como pega o Shaoran, né Sakura!'(a chinesa correu de encontro ao corpo do primo)

Spinel: 'Vamos Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Não me passe seu poder. Não quero que desmaiem por mim!'

Spinel: 'Não farei isso, você não agüentaria tanto poder.'

Sakura: 'O que devo fazer?'

Spinel: 'E eu que sei?'

Sakura: 'Não acredito! Alada!!'

Sakura voou pelos céus buscando ar para arejar sua cabeça. Olhou para baixo e viu Mey Ling abraçada ao primo deitado no chão. Os corpos de Nakuru, Eriol e Icans se estendiam pelo campo traseiro do templo. Spinel a olhava fixamente esperando alguma atitude. E Tomoyo com as mãos encontradas no peito olhava com tanta ternura para a amiga. Mostrava tanta confiança. Ela sabia que Sakura saberia o que fazer, não importava o que acontecesse. Sakura só pensava que a amiga podia estar enganada.

Sakura olhava para frente, avistava o belo horizonte coberto pela escuridão, não se enxergava nada. Ela pensava e re-pensava, mas nenhuma idéia lhe vinha. Foi então que tentou a idéia mais óbvia.

Sakura: 'Trevas. Trevas...A Carta Trevas! Eu a capturei junto com a Luz, já que uma não vive sem a outra. Bem...'

Sakura empunhou seu "cajado" e gritou:

Sakura: 'LUZ!!!'

A bela criatura com céus cachos e vestido alvos flutuou no ar. Seu cabelo dançava com o vento e suas mãos, carregando o sol e as nuvens se esticaram, porém não demorou e o pouco brilho que a carta emanava desapareceu. A Carta sabia que não ajudaria, olhou para sua dona e viu seus olhos. Sabia que não era sua querida dona, a dona que levou um tempo para transformá-la em sua. A dona que a amava e dava a liberdade de tomar sua forma real quando precisasse. A Luz olhou para Sakura com um olhar triste e desamparado, sorriu bondosamente e se entregou a Noite. Desaparecia na escuridão.

Sakura: 'Não!!'

Sakura não sabia o que fazer. Pensou em todas as cartas que tinha e finalmente lembrou da Criatividade. Ela invocou a carta e escreveu: 'Que todo esse pesadelo se acabe, que toda a escuridão vá embora.'

O livro absorvia as palavras, mas assim como Luz, sabia que não adiantaria e também se entregou.

Sakura: 'Não! Por que!? Por que!?'

Todas as cartas de Sakura tomavam suas formas de uma em uma iam desaparecendo na escuridão.

Sakura: 'Escudo! Espada! Grande! Neve! Nuvem! Fogo! Terra! Sonho!!...'

Sakura ia gritando o nome de todas as cartas que apareciam e desapareciam. Ela estava ficando desesperada. O que não lhe cortaria mais o coração do que perder toda a sua razão de ter gastado todos os anos anteriores em magia e batalhas. Ela corria ao encontro de cada carta. Chorava, sua alma estava se despedaçando. Depois de todas as cartas terem desaparecido. Sakura se encolheu no ar(Alada ainda estava com ela). Queria conforto. Queria ter ajuda.

Sakura: 'Do que adianta ter tanto poder se não posso fazer nada!!!!??'

Sentiu um toque em sua cabeça. Um toque quente e amigo. Virou-se e encontrou Esperança. A criatura lhe olhava com tanta ternura que Sakura conseguia sentir seu coração batendo tão calorosamente. Sentia-se feliz com aquele conforto.

Sakura: 'Não me deixe.'

Esperança: 'Não lhe deixaremos, sempre estaremos com você. Só lhe peço que nunca se esqueça de nós.'

Sakura: 'Jamais esqueci! E jamais esquecerei!'

Esperança: 'Uma de nós você sempre esqueceu. Você nunca a usou. Tente! E se não funcionar, não desista. A Esperança é a última que morre.'

A Carta riu com este comentário, por mais masoquista que tenha parecido ser.

Sakura: 'Qual? Nunca esqueci nenhuma de vocês.'

Esperança: 'Viu, nem lembra dela. Se esforce e jamais perderá.'

A figura daquela bela mulher segurando o coração do amor de Sakura desaparecia na Noite e Sakura olhava pensando mais do que nunca em todas as cartas que capturou, em todas que a ajudavam, em todas suas amigas!

Foi então que pensou bem, a única carta que realmente nunca havia usado, nem nos desafios de Eriol.

Sakura: 'Balança.' (The Libra)

Sakura começou a brilhar, brilhava tão forte que mal se enxergava. Ela avistava em sua frente à figura maravilhosa. Um arco alado equilibrava a Lua e o Sol. A balança brilhava tanto que Sakura ficava encantada e um tanto quanto hipnotizada por aquela carta, finalmente estreada.

Sakura(após voltar a si): 'Equilibre o Dia e a Noite. BALANÇA!!'

A _libra _na frente de Sakura brilhou a Lua voltava a se igualar com Sol. A noite se igualava ao dia. Mas como já eram 19:00, já estava noite. Porém Sakura pode avistar as estrelas, elas brilhavam tanto, a Lua pode ser visível de novo, também. Tudo voltava ao normal. Quando Sakura viu a Balança equilibrada ela pode sentir carta por carta voltando a sua forma de carta.  O porta-cartas de Sakura estava se enchendo novamente. Ela estava com tantas saudades daquela sensação.

De repente a balança na sua frente congelou. Estava paralisada. A Lua lutava. Queria pesar mais. O Sol também lutava, mas pelo equilíbrio. Sakura olhava para aquilo com certa repulsão. Por que lutariam, por que não iriam querer igualdade?

Sakura(chorando): 'Por que!!?'

A Balança se partiu. O arco quebrou, as asas caíram, o Sol e a Lua permaneceram pairando no ar, na frente de Sakura.

Sakura: 'O que está acontecendo?'

Ela estava boquiaberta, mas ainda não havia acabado.

A Lua voou um pouco mais alto e dela surgiu uma criatura. Negra como a noite, um vestido estrelado, um cabelo longo e negro. Você não conseguia definir o corpo, já que tudo era um vulto negro estrelado com uma lua no peito. Do Sol surgia outra criatura. Branca como o leite, cheia de brilho e com um sol no peito. As duas pairavam na frente de Sakura, enquanto ela estava atordoada com tanta informação. Apesar de todo aquele poder, não sabia como agir.

A Lua se posicionou para uma luta, o Sol repetiu o gesto. Ambos iriam lutar, ambos sabiam lutar.

Sakura não sabendo como agir, não sabendo o que fazer, não sabendo o que sentir só conseguia ver uma opção na frente, interferir. Mesmo não sabendo como, Sakura sabia que lutar não queria, sabia que não queria ver mais ninguém desfalecido, machucado ou pior.

O Sol juntou suas mãos no peito e começou emitir um forte e "cegante" brilho. Sakura protegeu seus olhos. A Lua sabendo que não deveria ficar parada, abriu as suas mãos e juntou-as na frente de seu corpo(posição "kamehameha"). Lançou uma rajada negra envolta em névoa. Uma névoa destruidora. Sakura não conseguia mais assistir a luta. Precisava fazer qualquer coisa! Ela voou de encontro aos dois parando no meio deles. Parou. Olhou para os dois com cansaço, mas esperançosa. O brilho do Sol começou a machucar Sakura, queimando-a. A rajada da Lua era tão mortal que sugava os sentimentos de Sakura, fazendo-a se sentir vazia e fraca. Sakura soltou uma lágrima que rolou por sua face branca e quente. Por seu corpo humano. Por sua alma, sozinha, sem forças pra lutar, sem forçar pra ver mais ninguém sofrendo. Sua magia e acabando sugada, queimada. Sakura olhou para baixo e ouviu Tomoyo cantando, sorrindo para amiga. Aquele sorriso mostrando que alguém estava lá, para ela. Lembrando-a de que nunca estaria sozinha. Tomoyo fechou os olhos e começou a cantar. Sabia que aquilo dava forças para a amiga. Sabia que aquilo a confortava. Sakura chorava, suas lágrimas caíam do céu. Tomoyo estendeu o braço e sentiu uma gota. A gota da lagrima tão sofrida da sua querida amiga. Tomoyo parou de cantar, olhou para o céu e viu o rosto de Sakura estampando a tristeza e solidão. Deixando suas forças de lado, desistindo. Tomoyo sentiu um aperto tão grande no coração, por mais que amasse Icans sabia que sakura também lhe ocupava o coração. Ela não suportaria ver a amiga triste daquele jeito. Tomoyo tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Fechou seus olhos pensando na amiga. Sakura fechou os olhos fazendo seus molhados cilhos se encontrarem. Pensava na amiga, pensava que ela era tão feliz e simples. Pensava que ela não tinha problemas, pensava que sua vida era tão fácil. Nunca havia precisado lutar na vida. Estava enganada, todos lutavam. Não do jeito de Sakura, mas lutavam. Lutava pela vida.

Sakura se contorcia ajoelhada no ar. Sentia tanta dor que estava prestes a desmaiar. Uma dor tão forte e uma solidão tão angustiante penetrava em cada célula do seu corpo, em cada parte de sua alma, em cada lugarzinho de seu coração. Ela não iria agüentar.

Tomoyo começou a cantar tão alto que Sakura chegava a ouvir. Começou a cantar a canção que a amiga sempre gostou. _Para meu amigo_(To My Friend / Tomoe / A música de quando a Canção é capturada).

Tomoyo(tradução p/ português no final do capítulo):  
'_Sunshine dances between the clouds and pours into the plains_

_The season has just begun_

_I run up to the voice of my friend_

_And there, as I turn to her, is always her smiling face_

_Where the brightest sun always shines_

_As I walk in the street in the freezing winter_

_You encourage me naturally_

_And helped me so many times_

_Like you, just like you, I want to be someone who can give courage to others_

_Even on that distant road_

_The clouds are going towards that faraway place, going towards the future_

_Someday the road will separate_

_And the time for our individual futures will begin_

_But surely we'll both shine _

_Even if the time comes for us to be hurt, for our dreams to break apart_

_I want to have the support of your love_

_I want to have your friendship_

_Because of you, because of you, I want to be a stronger person_

_The times you laughed, the times you cried_

_They're shining as brightly as a spring day_'

A Lua vendo que não iria agüentar muito mais tempo aumentou seu poder fazendo com que Sol também aumentasse o seu. Alada desapareceu, o báculo de Sakura se tornou uma chave novamente. Ela fechou os olhos e começou a cair.

Tomoyo vendo aquela cena começou a chorar. Mey Ling se virou par o céu e viu sua amiga caindo. Spinel voou para impedir que a garota caísse, mas quando fez isso bateu com alguma coisa. Uma barreira invisível. Sakura estava forte. Apesar de toda sua magia ter desaparecido, ela estava forte. Spinel sabia que a garota não se machucaria e então não se importou em salvá-la.

Mey Ling: 'Está louco, seu gato peludo!!!'

Spinel Sun: 'Ela não irá se machucar.'

Mey Ling: 'Como sabe? Já tentou cair de um prédio para ver como é?'

Spinel Sun: 'Fique quieta e observe.'

Tomoyo estava aflita, pensou que a amiga se sentiria confortada com aquela canção. Mas o contrário aconteceu, ela havia desistido.

Sakura estava a um metro do chão quando parou de cair com aquela brutalidade toda. Simplesmente pousou deitando-se calmamente no chão.

Mey ling estava atordoada e paralisada não sabia se acreditava ou não no que os olhos estavam vendo.  Tomoyo sorria, sabia que havia funcionado, de certo modo, "a sua magia".  Spinel não mostrava muita surpresa, do contrário, mostrava admiração e calma.

Sakura se sentou fracamente, mas ainda se apoiando no chão, a única palavra que conseguiu pronunciar foi o nome de seu amado,

Sakura: 'S-Shaoran?'

Uma faísca de luz fez uma pequena rachadura na terra. A batalha no alto estava assustadora. Como Sakura impediria aquilo. Ela não aprecia estar ligando para isso. Queria seu amado.

Sakura: 'Cadê o Shaoran?'

Tomoyo apontou para o corpo do chinês no chão enquanto Mey Ling estava boquiaberta.

Sakura virou sua cabeça e viu ao seu lado o corpo do menino por quem havia se apaixonado. O corpo da pessoa que lhe beijava. Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto da garota que não tardou em desabar em cima do corpo do namorado.

**Obs do autor:** Espero que tenham gostado. Levou uma tarde de Dia dos Pais pra fazer esse capítulo. Quero rewiews, está bem?! Miaka, valeu por tudo! Aí ta mais um capítulo dedicado a você. E tenho um recado para Luiza Lian: cadê vc garota?!!? Beijos e até mais.

****

**Traduções**:

**Para meu Amigo **/ cantado por Iwao Junko / fonte: www.animelyrics.com

'Os raios de sol dançam por entre nuvens e se derrama nas planíces

A estação acabou de começar

Eu corro para ouvir a voz da minha amiga

E então, quando me viro para ela, é sempre sua cara risonha

Onde o sol mais forte brilha

Enquanto ando na rua neste inverno congelante

Você me encoraja, naturalmente

E me ajudou tantas vezes

Como você, só como você, eu quero ser alguém que encoraja os outros

Até mesmo naquela estrada distante

As nuvens voam em direção daquele distante lugar, em direção ao futuro

Algum dia está estrada vai se separar

E a época para nossos futuros individuais irá começar

Mas certamente, ambas nós brilharemos

Até mesmo quando chegar a hora de nos machucarmos, de nossos sonhos se acabarem

Eu quero contar com seu amor

Eu quero ter sua amizade

Por sua causa, por sua causa, eu quero ser uma pessoa forte

Nas vezes que você riu, nas vezes que você chorou

Elas brilham como num dia de primavera'


	10. Amantes

Capítulo 10: Amantes 

As cerejeiras balançavam com o vento. Suas pétalas voavam. O pátio de Tomoeda era tão calmo e tão pacífico.

Os lábios dele eram tão quentes e macios. Seus ombros eram largos. Sakura segurava a nuca do namorado o beijando enquanto ele pousava suas mãos na cintura dela. Ele voltou seus lábios para trás e olhou bem fundo com seus olhos chocolate nas belas esmeraldas que sua amada tinha. Seus narizes ainda estavam encostados. Suas respirações ofegantes por conta do momento. Sakura sentia a respiração do namorado encostado em seu rosto. Ele olhava para aqueles olhos imaginando que nunca deixaria de amá-la. Jamais pensaria em deixá-la. Jamais pensou em deixá-la. Seus lábios se abriram, anunciando que iria pronunciar algo, talvez esse algo fosse a última coisa a ser pronunciada.

Shaoran: 'Sakura, sempre te amei. E sempre te amarei.'

Sakura sorriu, aquele sorriso doce e inocente que dava toda a vez que se sentia feliz. Mas dessa vez, a felicidade era tanta que não apenas sorriu.

Sakura: 'Eu também te amo, Shaoran.'

Ele abraçou a garota frágil que segurava nos braços.  Ela encostou sua cabeça no corpo do namorado e sentiu aquele calor que o garoto emitia. Shaoran sentiu as suas faces ruborizarem ao saber o que a garota fazia. Ele cheirou o lindo perfume dos cabelos de Sakura. Derramou uma lágrima e fechou os olhos, segurando sua amada nos braços.

Sakura tremeu. Ela voltou sua cabeça na direção do namorado e o olhou fixamente. Ele sorriu, disfarçando o choro. Mas assim que viu que sakura não estava sorrindo, fechou seu sorriso também.

Shaoran: 'O que foi?'

Sakura: 'Por que não estou escutando seu coração?'

Shaoran: '...'

Sakura: 'Shaoran? O que houve?'

Shaoran: 'Você precisa sair dessa sem mim.'

Sakura: 'O que? Como assim?'

Shaoran: 'Abra os olhos, Sakura.'

Sakura não estava entendendo.

Shaoran: 'Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!'

Sakura permanecia estática olhando o rapaz a sua frente gritar seu nome como se ela fosse uma surda.

Shaoran: 'SAKURA! SAKURA!'

As palavras ecoavam na sua cabeça. A garota fechou os olhos e tapou os ouvidos repelindo o som. Forçou os olhos fechados! E de repente abriu-os.

Tomoyo: 'Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!'

Ela abria os olhos calmamente e quando o mais profundo verde podia ser avistado por todos em volt dela, ela finalmente deu por si e viu que a sua volta não haviam mais as cerejeiras ao vento, o pátio de Tomoeda havia virado um chão de terra que ao se longo se estendiam os corpos de Icans, Eriol, Nakuru e...Shaoran. Sakura pousou seus olhos no namorado ao seu lado e lacrimejou vendo ele desmaiado. Na sua cabeça só ecoavam as perguntas que questionavam o que havia sido o que ela tinha acabado de ver, ouvir e sentir.

Tomoyo: 'Sakura? Está bem?'

A garota estava em transe, o que faria? Olhou para a amiga e fitou seus olhos nos da amiga. Tomoyo havia estado sempre ali para ela.  Seus olhos já não continham as lágrimas e Sakura simplesmente deixou-as rolar pela sua face sem fazer barulho algum. Enquanto a água rolava silenciosa pela pele da menina, Tomoyo alcançava um lenço em seu bolso.

Tomoyo(limpando as lágrimas da "amiga"): 'O que houve, Sakura?'

A garota ainda não respondia nada.

Tomoyo: 'Sakura, fale comigo, sou sua amiga.'

Sakura: '...'

Mey Ling que já havia se recuperado parcialmente do transe caminhou decidida até Sakura.

Mey Ling: 'Agora é ela que está em transe!'

A garota não perdeu tempo e bateu nas faces de Sakura com força.

Tomoyo: 'MEY LING! Por que fez isso?'

Mey Ling: 'Ela precisava sair do transe. E a sua voz calma não ia ajudar!'

Sakura estava ajoelhada com a cara abaixada e os cabelos desarrumados devido ao tapa. Uma de suas mãos repousavam sobre o peito do namorado e a outra estava em seu colo.

Tomoyo: 'Não é com violência que se resolve a coisas, Mey Ling!'

Mey Ling: 'Nem sempre, Daidouji!'

Tomoyo: 'Quer saber? Já me enchi das suas maluquices! Tem que para de ser impulsiva e imprudente agora!!'

Mey Ling: 'Você vai fazer o que pra isso acontecer?'

Tomoyo: 'Não me provoque!!'

Mey Ling(com os braços cruzados e o rosto empinado): Conte outra piada, Daidouji!

Tomoyo(bufando de raiva): 'Menina!! Prepare-se! Você não tinha o direito de bater na Sakura!'

Sakura: 'Ela fez bem, Tomoyo.'

As garotas não ouviram (a até então quieta) Sakura falar e continuaram bufando uma para outra se posicionando para luta.

Tomoyo: 'Você vai ter desejado nunca ter feito isso!'

Mey Ling: 'Não me faça gargalhar!!'

Sakura(levantando sua cabeça e fitando as duas): 'CALEM-SE!!!'

As duas pararam observando a amiga ofegante. Está certo que brigar não era a melhor solução, mas elas estavam se provocando.

Um raio cortou o céu caindo bem entre as três. Ele abriu uma rachadura no chão tão profunda que água começou a brotar dela.

Sakura se levantou olhou para o céu e viu as duas figuras lutando. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Isso já estava claro em sua mente. Mas o que? Não havia tempo para pensar. Agora qualquer coisa seria bem-vinda.

Sakura: 'Protejam eles.'

Sakura levantou vôo e se direcionou para a luta que acontecia no céu, deixando as duas perplexas e abobadas com a "revolta" vivaz da garota.

Sakura pairou ao lado das duas figuras e simplesmente estendeu suas mãos para frente. A Lua que descarregava uma grande energia negra no inimigo se assustou ao ver seu poder desaparecendo no ar. O Sol reagiu da mesma forma.

Ambos olharam para a garota parada ao lado.

Sakura(com um certo ar de tranqüilidade): 'Até que enfim a Borracha serviu para alguma coisa.'

Lua: 'Não vê quer essa briga não é sua!?'

Sakura: 'Como não pode ser minha se eu sou a dona de vocês!?'

Sol: 'Dona? Sinto muito, mas nunca tive dono algum!'

Lua: 'Deixe-nos em paz!!'

Sakura: 'Vou falar da paz pra vocês!'

Ambos(Sol e Lua) se entreolharam com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça.

Sakura: 'Paz é a harmonia entre todos. É a repulsão dos instintos assassinos, marginais e criminosos! Isso não é paz, isso não é paz!!! Isso é luta!! Por que lutar? Hein, por que!?'

Lua: 'Pense bem garota e se afaste enquanto é possível.'

Sakura: 'Você não respondeu minha pergunta!!'

Sol: 'Nós avisamos!'

A figura iluminada brilhou ainda mais. Seus olhos se tornaram brancos e luminosos. Era um brilho tão intenso que mal se enxergava. Até se tornar tudo um clarão que permaneceu durante alguns segundos.

Tomoyo abriu os olhos e se esforçou para ver o que havia acontecido. A Lua piscou seus olhos várias vezes para se acostumar novamente com a luminosidade. O Sol parou de brilhar e com um sorriso malicioso fez a claridade diminuir mais e mais.

Sakura: 'Devia pensar melhor antes de fazer as coisas.'

O Sol se assustou ao ver a figura da bruxa à sua frente totalmente intacta. A Lua a contra gosto concordou que o poder havia sido muito forte e perplexo admirava a garota que ainda estava pairada a menos de 3 metros deles.

Sol: 'Você vai ver!'

Sakura: 'Manda ver!'

O Sol avançou e desferiu um corte com sua espada banhada à luz no ombro da menina. Sakura mordeu o lábio para não gritar e delatar seu medo.

Sakura: 'É o melhor que faz?'

Sol(trincando os dentes): 'É só o começo.'

Os próximos golpes dele não atingiram a menina devido ao poder da Corrida, que a fazia mais rápida que qualquer ser.

Sakura: 'Vamos lá! Nem estou sentindo o ventinho.'

Sol trincou os dentes e avançou na garota com tudo o que podia, mas novamente ela se esquivou. Ele, no embalo, voou mais adiante. Sakura não perdeu tempo e materializou sua espada. Estava pronta para acertar mortalmente o "inimigo" na sua frente quando percebeu que sua mão estava semi-transparente. Ela estava desaparecendo.

Sakura: 'O que é isso?!!'

Sol: 'Não lhe contaram, pequena?'

Sakura olhava fixamente para a sua mão sendo confundida com o céu escuro. Ela virou sua cabeça para trás e viu a Lua invocando seus poderes para "anoitecer" novamente o planeta.

Sakura: 'O que é isso?!!!'

Sol: 'Detesto ser que irá lhe contar, mas me dá gosto olhar seu sofrimento.'

Sakura olhava atordoada para sua mão, mas desviou os olhos para o Sol que com um sorriso malicioso começou a contar a história.

Sol: 'Em 2018, a Noite se rebelou contra o universo. Fez questão de que ninguém mais a controlasse. Não agüentava mais servir de pano de fundo(literalmente) para toda a humanidade. Ela se rebelou e decidiu se eternizar. Nessa época, moravam em Hong Kong, nessa mesma casa(ele apontou para baixou) dois magos.'

Sakura(balbuciando): 'S-Shaoran e eu?'

Sol confirmou com a cabeça e continuou: 'Sabendo que ambos tentariam detê-la, a Noite acelerou o processo e resolveu começar a destruir tudo, todos os sentimentos, todos os seres, começando por Hong Kong. Ela principiou-se derrotando a magia dos dois magos. Porém, esse dois magos possuíam um filho. E o mandaram de volta no tempo. Eles sabiam a época exata em que ambos iriam se tornar mais fortes do que nunca e então enviaram seu filho para essa mesma época, 2003.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos e abriu sua boca. Quem seria o filho? Quem seria o filho dela e Shaoran? Uma alegria lhe conteve, por pior que a situação estava, ficou feliz ao saber que estaria ao lado do namorado no futuro, que teriam um filho juntos! 

Sol: 'O filho foi, e está nessa época. A Noite quer destruí-lo. E tudo que havia em Hong Kong naquela época(2018) está sendo destruído, ultrapassando as barreiras de tempo, e espaço. Por isso que suas cartas que residiam em Hong Kong sumiram. Assim como...'

Sakura: 'Yue e Kero.'

Sol: 'Isso mesmo.'

Sakura: 'Quem é o filho?'

Sol: 'Não lhe ocorre ninguém, pequena?'

Sakura: 'Ahn? Quem?'

Sol: 'Ninguém apareceu recentemente? Digamos que do nada?'

Sakura: 'Do nada?'

Antes que Sakura pudesse pensar, Sol lhe cortou as idéias e falou mais uma coisa.

Sol: 'Como você e o mago ali em baixo também residiam em Hong Kong, também desaparecerão.'

Sakura acordou e já não se importando mais com sua mão ou a Lua, agora Noite, destruindo tudo, foi ver Shaoran. Mas foi da pior maneira.

Sol, agora Dia, avançou até ela e com um simples golpe fez a garota realizar um vôo rasante involuntário. Sakura cortava o ar como nada. Mesmo que Spinel tentasse salva-la não conseguiria, ela o empurraria. Porém a pantera de Eriol tinha que fazer alguma coisa!

Mey Ling: 'Dessa vez ela também vai pousar?!?'

Spinel(já voando): 'Não!'

Spinel Sun voou o mais rápido que pode, mas o poder da Corrida somado à força do golpe do Dia fez Sakura cortar o ar em velocidade inacompanhável. Spinel conseguiu chegar a alcançar a menina, porém foi levado junto com ela. Sabia que era o máximo que podia ser feito, mas pelo menos era alguma coisa a ser feita.

O impacto foi tanto que Tomoyo e Mey Ling pularam como se fosse um terremoto. Os corpos no chão também. Sakura se levantava com tanta dificuldade que mal agüentava seu corpo. Olhava para o alto e observava o Dia e a Noite retomarem a batalha. Avistou Shaoran deitado a alguns metros e se arrastou até ele.

Tomoyo e Mey Ling se sentiam inúteis no meio de tudo isso, mas nem filmando ou palpitando iriam ajudar. Olhavam para aquilo atordoadas. Spinel estava inconsciente estatelado na pequena cavidade que ele e Sakura haviam feito no chão. Sakura se arrastava e quando chegou no namorado sentou-se, mal sentindo as pernas. Levantou o namorado e o abraçou. Abraçou tão forte. Derramava lágrimas e mais lágrimas em seu ombro e não sentia vida vindo dele. Sabia que estava vivo, mas imóvel e inconsciente. Chorava já não sabia por que! Na sabia se era pelo caos que estava por acontecer, ou pelo término de todos, deles...do filho.

Sakura(no ouvido de Li): 'Meu querido...não vamos nos separar...nunca.'

Sakura mordeu o lábio sabendo que mesmo não se separando, não poderia mais viver com ele estando mortos. Fechou os olhos com força e sentiu seu peito dor muito. Tamanha era a dor que abraçou mais forte o corpo resistente de Shaoran. Sabia que chorar não iria adiantar, mas estava atordoada e desorientada. Estava totalmente desnorteada.

Sakura: 'Shaoran...'

Ela soltou mais e mais lágrimas.

Shaoran: 'Estou aqui, minha flor.'

Sakura(soluçando): 'Me ajude.'

Shaoran levou seu braço com dificuldade até as costas de Sakura, retribuindo o abraço que ela estava o dando fazia tempo. Sakura tirou a cabeça do ombro de Li e o olhou nos olhos. Era como se olhasse na alma de Shaoran. Olhou nos olhos que mal se abriam de tanta dor.

Shaoran: 'Estou aqui Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Shhhh. Fique quieto.'

Shaoran encostou seus lábios no de Sakura que soltava mais e mais lágrimas silenciosas.

Ambos estavam sujos, suados e cansados. Não podiam ser normais? Sakura lamentava o dia que abriu o livro e as cartas surgiram, se arrependia de tê-lo aberto. Mas então lembrava que se não fosse por ele, não teria conhecido Shaoran. Não teria conhecido o amor de sua vida, a única pessoa que o completava.

Sakura: 'Shaoran...'

Shaoran: 'O que foi, minha flor?'

Sakura: 'Temos um filho.'

Shaoran: 'Eu sei.'

Sakura estava surpresa com a resposta e curiosa por saber como Shaoran sabia, ou e sabia quem era o filho!

Sakura(rindo em meio a alguns soluços): 'Por que não me contou?'

Shaoran: 'Iria alterar o futuro.'

Sakura: 'Sabe quem é?'

Shaoran(mentindo): 'Não.'

Sakura do jeito que era distraída não percebeu que o namorado mentia. Apoiou sua cabeça nos ombros do namorado e olhava para seu braço que o apoiava no chão. Um braço machucado. De repente ele começou a ficar transparente e sumir. Sakura lembrou-se que tinha que fazer algo para tentar impedir aquilo, não podia desistir sem antes tentar!

Sakura: 'Shaoran, eu vou lutar. Fique aqui.'

Shaoran: 'Eu irei com você.'

Sakura: 'Está fraco. Fique aqui.'

Do jeito que Shaoran era teimoso, logo se levantou apoiando em sua espada. Sakura se levantou, deu um beijo nele e o olhou de forma carinhosa e doce.

De repente um estrondo enorme fez com que ambos levassem um susto sem mencionar a pequena turbulência terrestre. Shaoran caiu de joelhos ao sentir a terra cair. Sakura se desequilibrou e olhou para o lado vendo a figura do Dia atordoado, balançando a cabeça voltando à lucidez. Noite pousou ao lado dele observando que Sakura olhava atenta para aquela cena.

Sakura: 'Ainda não terminei.'

Noite: 'Olhe pequena o que é terminar.'

A figura negra enlaçou seus braços no pescoço do Dia que estava com os olhos fechados e quase desmaiando. Ela estava pronta para quebrar o pescoço de seu oposto.

Sakura: 'Por que faz isso?'

Noite: 'Isso? Chama toda essa injustiça de isso?'

Sakura: 'Pense bem! Tudo vem acompanhado de seu oposto, mas ao mesmo tempo, igual.'

A Noite deu uma risada como quem não está interessado em ouvir.

Sakura: 'Prazer e dor, branco e preto, yin e yang, céu e terra, água e fogo, noite e dia!'

Noite: 'Querida bruxa, já imaginou o que acompanha o amor?'

Sakura: 'Oras...'

Noite: 'O ódio!'

Sakura olhou para trás e viu Shaoran mal se apoiando em sua espada, respirando ofegante, cansado!

Noite: 'Você o ama?'

Sakura: 'Claro!!'

Noite: 'Então ele te odeia.'

Sakura: 'O quê?'

Noite: 'Oras. Tudo não vem acompanhado de seu oposto?'

Sakura não sabia o que responder. O Dia abriu os olhos sentindo seu pescoço imóvel devido à força da Noite que ainda o segurava pelo pescoço.

Sakura: 'Shaoran nunca me odiou! Shaoran nunca ame odiaria! Shaoran me amou, me ama e sempre me amará!!'

Noite: 'Tem certeza disso?'

Sakura: '...'

Noite: 'Já perguntou isso pra ele? Ele alguma vez já te disse isso?'

Sakura lembrou-se do delírio que teve há pouco tempo, mas não do fato de ele ser um delírio. Porém quando essa pequena verdade lhe alfinetou a mente, ela se recordou de todos os momentos que ele e Shaoran haviam passado juntos e não lhe ocorreu nenhum em que ele lhe havia dito que a amava. Com sentimento, nunca ela havia sentido ele dizer isso, talvez ouvido, mas não sentido.

Noite: 'Lembrou de algum?'

Sakura olhou para trás novamente e viu o rosto de seu amado transpirando, anunciando que não tinha muito tempo até ele desfalecer. Shaoran ergue sua cabeça e encontrou suas duas esmeraldas cravadas na bela pele de Sakura. Ele a amava sim. Mas quem diria isso senão ele? Sakura penetrou seus olhos nos de Shaoran e este sentiu novamente a sensação dela estar observando sua alma.

Sakura: 'Shaoran...'

Shaoran: 'O que?'

Sakura hesitou antes de perguntar. Talvez ela estava apenas se confundindo. Sakura sentiu sua cabeça girando. Sentia cada barulho ao seu redor como se fossem mil! Sentia cada um individualmente e separadamente ao mesmo tempo. Sentia seus joelhos tocando o chão com mais intensidade e seus ouvidos doendo. A respiração ofegante de Shaoran, o suor dele pingando o chão...Isso tudo causava um estrondo enorme. Esse era o poder da Noite. Confundia a alma e coração das pessoas. Abria a dúvida que não queria se calar. Causava aquela curiosidade. Causava aquela dor no peito, causava aquele buraco na alma. Destruía a pessoa por dentro, lhe corroendo cada sentimento que aparentava ser reprimido.

Sakura: 'Você me ama?'

Shaoran: '...'

Sakura derramou uma lágrima cujo barulho caindo no chão foi mais que um estrondo, foi uma apunhalada na alma. Shaoran caiu desfalecido. E Sakura observou o corpo. Lembrou dos beijos que ele lhe dava, das carícias que ele lhe fazia. Será que não seriam verdadeiras? Será que só ela o amava? Sakura soluçava e ma controlava as lágrimas. Era como se seu coração quisesse saltar para fora.

Via Shaoran ali deitado, sumindo. Suas pernas desapareciam, logo seu corpo, logo tudo! Ela não queria que ele fosse embora, ela não queria viver sem ele, não saberia viver sem ele. Ela virou sua cabeça para a Noite que ainda permanecia com os braços ao redor do Dia, se este morresse, todo o equilíbrio estaria acabado.

Sakura: 'Por que não amá-lo?'

Noite: 'O que?'

Sakura: 'Por que não dar amor sem receber?'

Noite: 'Ora, gostaria de amar alguém que não a amasse?!'

Sakura: 'Amar é necessário, ser amado não cabe a você decidir.'

Noite: 'Bem garota, isso já não importa...Todos vocês morrerão mesmo!'

Sakura: 'Não, não morreremos!'

Noite: 'Você que --'

Sakura: 'Não dê mais nenhuma palavra! Vou acabar com você agora!!'

A Noite riu tão maliciosamente que chegou a irritar Sakura. Pobre Sakura, ela olhou para trás e viu o namorado sumir mais, apenas seu rosto e tronco restavam visíveis. Ela voltou sua cabeça para a Noite, levantou-se e posicionou seu báculo.

Sakura: 'Não sabe no que se meteu.'

Noite(soltando o Dia que caiu no chão desmaiado): 'Você que não sabe.'

Ela estendeu seu braço e abriu sua mão, dela saiu uma poeira negra e espessa. Não chegava a tomar forma, apensas se reconheci uma energia negativa nela. 

Noite(após dar uma breve risada de boca fechada): 'Tenha bons sonhos, Sakura.'

Sakura tentou usar o escudo, mas não adiantou nada. Tentou usar a borracha para "apagar" o ataque adversário, mas não funcionou. Nada funcionava! A poeira passava por tudo que se deparava, quebrando e destruindo qualquer obstáculo. Alcançou Sakura, fazendo ela ser envolvida por aquilo. Era como um anel em volta dela, lhe prendendo. Ela tentava se desvenciliar do ataque, mas não conseguia fazer nada!

Sakura: 'Você tá pedindo!!'

A Noite nada fazia a não ser rir com toda aquela desgraça! Ela baixou o braço e fez um gesto com a mão. A poeira que envolvia Sakura Se desfez no ar com uma violência tremenda arremessando a garota contra o muro do campo de treinamento. Sakura fez tamanho barulho que não era de assustar que ela demorasse para recuperar os sentidos. Tomoyo e Mey Ling, já se acostumando com toda aquela violência, correram em direção à amiga. Sakura se esquivou dos toques das amigas. Queria ficar sozinha. Mas não podia, tinha que fazer com que aquilo parasse. Mas como se nada funcionava!? Estava cansada de sempre falhar! Olhava a Noite lhe observando com gosto. Como ela estava gostando de toda aquela desgraça. Sakura lhe olhou com os olhos em chamas, não suportava mais aquilo!

Noite: 'Gosta disso?'

Não precisava de resposta, né?

Noite: 'Não importa, você gostando ou não, vai viver todos os dias do resto de sua vida miserável sem sentir mais aquilo que aquece teu coração, sem ele!'(apontou para Shaoran)

Sakura(falando com dificuldade): 'Quem você pensa que é?'

Noite: 'Sua morte.'

Sakura sentia seu corpo ferver de raiva mas não tinha forças para mais nada. Mal mantinha seus olhos abertos. Não estava em pé, estava sentada apoiando-se em um muro. Quão patético podia ser? Quão patético se sentia, sem poder fazer nada. Ela olhou para Shaoran e o viu desaparecendo mais e mais. Só lhe restavam o pescoço e o rosto. Sakura fixou a palma de suas mãos  no chão, machucando-as devido aos restos de areia e destroços da batalha. Ela engatinhou até Shaoran com muita dificuldade. Sentia seus membros gritarem de dor. Sentia-os arderem pedindo para que ela cessasse e descansasse. Mas como? Não podia! Ela continuava a se movimentar com muita dificuldade. A Noite vendo que a Garota já estava derrotada, se virou para o Dia que a olhou com desprezo, pois sabia que não haviam forças no mundo que a destruiriam naquele momento. Tudo estava acabado, tudo seria uma noite completa, tudo seria uma noite, uma solidão, uma tristeza, uma escuridão...tudo seria o nada.

Ela alcançou Shaoran ou pelo menos o que restava dele. Colocou seus braços entre a cabeça do namorado e o beijou. Ao fechar os olhos lágrimas saíram deles. Eram lágrimas desesperadas e sofridas. Selou seus lábios nos do namorado e aproveitou o ultimo momento que teria com ele. Aproveitou a última vez que ele a teria dele. Apoiando seus doces e mornos lábios nos secos e desacordados do namorado, Sakura lembrou-se que mesmo não sabendo se ele a amava, sabia que o amava e sempre amaria.

Shaoran abriu os olhos e pediu ar como qualquer morto que ressuscita, mesmo que ele nunca tinha morrido.  Sakura levantou seu rosto e viu o namorado pedindo ar, respirando ofegante como se descansasse de um beijo apaixonado e violento. Um beijo que o deixou "_breathless_". 

Ele olhou para as duas lindas e belas esmeraldas a sua frente e com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas de Sakura, inclinou-se e a beijou. Sentiu o doce e confortável lábio de Sakura. Ele se afastou e lhe disse o que a garota sempre esperou, mesmo sabendo que nunca foi mentira.

Shaoran: 'Sim, Sakura. Eu te amo.'

Sakura não podia conter tanta felicidade dentro de seu corpo, alma, coração ou seja-lá-o-que-for que comporte os sentimentos mais intensos dela. Ela abriu um sorriso doce e pode ver Shaoran lhe sorrindo de volta. Mas ele voltou sua cabeça a terra e deitou-se...eternamente.

Sakura sentia o sangue ferver, não sabia se era de raiva, felicidade ou angústia. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu mais uma lágrima lhe percorrer a face ruborizada e quente. Ela cai no rosto de Shaoran, já desaparecendo e molhou pela última vez a pele do garoto.

Sakura: 'NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!'

O grito sufocado e sensitivo da garota ecoou pela cabeça de todos ao redor. A garota nunca havia sofrido tanto, era como se tivessem lhe tirado a vida, tudo que amava na vida. Tudo que estimava e sentia por. Ela não viveria sem Shaoran. Nada a faria viver sem ele. Iria até o inferno por ele(leiam Feiticeiros II).

O grito da garota fez a lágrima que pousava no ar estremecer e vibrar tão intensamente fazendo ela se partir em pedaços. A água que envolvia Sakura em uma bolha estrelada nada mais era que sua lágrima. Sua última lágrima de amor. Os pequenos pontos de água brilhavam em volta da garota. Ela olhava hipnotizada para aquilo. Além de brilhantes, chegavam a ofuscar. Pareciam estrelas.  Sakura não sabia o que pensar. Olhava para aquilo não sabendo o que era. Não sabia se era mais um poder do Dia ou Noite ou se era seu poder. Mas não havia invocado nenhuma carta. O que poderia ser?

Nakuru abriu os olhos e olhou junto com Tomoyo e Mey Ling para aquela cena espantosa, mas encantadora. Dia e Noite olhavam um tanto quanto hipnotizados também. Sakura fechou a boca que estava aberta de medo e perplexidade e sorriu. Sabia o que era aquilo, aquilo era todo o amor dela e Sakura. A sensação de calor e conforto que lhes era causado. A sensação mais que indescritível que os faziam se sentir amados e amando.

As gotas que envolviam Sakura em uma esfera se juntaram. Formaram à sua frente uma figura, uma figura retangular que brilhava emitindo luz incandescente e calor, um conforto e sensação inigualáveis.

Sakura pegou a carta recém formada. Olhou-a com carinho e a pressionou contra o peito fechando os olhos. Todos ao redor estavam se roendo de curiosidade mas ao mesmo tempo estáticos e abismados com o show de luzes e poderes.

Sakura virou a carta para a Noite e sorriu. A carta exibia uma figura espantosa e confortante. Uma mistura de imagens: no topo da carta existia uma estrela, embaixo havia uma espada e ao centro se mostrava uma figura de um jovem de cabelos castanhos e uma jovem com olhos verdes.

Sakura(lendo a carta): 'Os Amantes.'

A carta brilhou tão intensamente fazem a Noite cair com tamanho brilho. Não suportava tamanha luminosidade. Nada havia conseguido fazê-la nem ao menos respirar dolorosamente como aquele ataque. A Carta envolveu Sakura em um brilho rosa e amarelo. Com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo surgia Shaoran envolvido com uma aura verde e negra ao mesmo tempo. 

Sakura: 'Tudo tem seus opostos e eles se completam.'

Ao falar isso a Noite caiu desacordada no chão e o Dia já atordoado, se contorceu rolando no chão. Não suportava a escuridão vindo de Shaoran, enquanto a Noite não suportava a luminosidade vindo de Sakura. O brilho era tão intenso que né mesmo Luz e Trevas iriam conseguir competir.

Nakuru: 'Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Sim?'

Nakuru: 'Não vai capturá-las?'

Sakura: 'O que?'

Shaoran: 'Elas são suas cartas, lembra-se?'

Sakura virou sua cabeça para as duas figuras sentindo todo o calor confortante e sensação incomparável dos Amantes.

Sakura: 'Volte à forma humilde que merece!! Carta Sakura!!'

As duas figuras demoraram, mas se uniram formando a carta na frente de Sakura: Equilíbrio. A balança permanecia na figura da carta, porém está havia ganhado mais asas e não só equilibrava uma lua e sol. Metade da carta era preta e a outra metade branca. Um coração se posicionava no centro da balança.

Sakura sorriu para Shaoran que dessa vez retribuiu o sorriso e a pegou nos braços a deitando. Selou seus lábios nos dela e simplesmente deu o beijo que todo casal de amantes dá. Um beijo apaixonado.

**!!______*************-----F-----I-----M-----*************______!!**

**Notas do autor: **Oi gente!!!!!! Meu! To muito feliz por ter terminado essa fanfic!!! Olha, eu sei que no começo ela parecia curta e estranha, mas ela foi melhorando a partir do capítulo 7, né? Isso que dá, né? É minha primeira fanfic terminada então dêem um desconto! Bem, tenho algumas pessoas à quem agradecer e umas coisas para falar.

**Agradecimentos**

**- Miaka: **Querida Miaka Hiiragizawa! Te amo muito!!!!! Valeu por tudo!! Você foi a única leitora assídua que deixou reviews e te agradeço muito! Valeu por ter me incentivado e ter dado dicas e idéias!! Adorei ter você como amiga...e vou continuar adorando!!

**- Luiza: **Queridíssima Luiza Lian ou Lupi-Ati. Valeu por ter lido! É importante!! E beijocas tá amiga! Vamo sair esses dias hein! Se ta me devendo 2 fim-de-semanas.

**Errata**

Gente, sabe a música que a Tomoyo canta no penúltimo capítulo(Minha Noite e Meu Dia)? Então eu descobri(com a ajuda da Miaka) que ela não canta essa música no episódio que a Sakura captura a **Canção** mas sim no que ela captura a **Voz**. Hehehe, prometo me policiar com esses erros imperdoáveis.

**Avisos**

Povo, quero que saibam que eu to muito tristinho por ter finalmente ter terminado de ler Feiticeiros II e ter chorado muito às 5 da manhã na minha cama...buáááááááá!!! É muito triste! É bom mesmo a Kath Klein não ter terminado aí pq senão esgano ela devido à tamanha maldade. Enfim, eu queria dizer qu emesmo assim amo ela e suas histórias. Não para de escrever nunca, tá Kath? Bom, se ela lesse essa fanfic já seria uma honra então não posso me queixar das dela. Hehehe. Bom, o aviso que eu queria dar é que já tenho todas as idéias para uma nova fanfic que tá todinha pronta dentro da minha cabeça mas só não escrevo por dois motivos: 1 – falta tempo livre; 2 – preciso de um título. Pensei em '**Bruxos e Bruxas**' ou '**Magia Natural**', mas seilá!

Beijos a todos que leram até aqui e valeu por agüentarem meus erros ortográficos e gramaticais. Beijões para todo mundo gente!!! Todos que colocaram e colocam reviews. TODOS!!

Quem quiser criticar ou dar idéias pro próximo fanfic pode dar tá? Sua idéia será reconhecida!

Meu e-mail é: pe_ve@hotmail.com

Tenho MSN Messenger e só preciso pedir uma coisinha. Quem for mandar e-mail, coloca no assunto que é sobre  fanfic, pq senão eu acabo deletando no meu lixo eletrônico. Beijões e até mais aventuras!!

**Rogan Peve**


End file.
